Wind on the Open Ocean
by Solaris10
Summary: Devil fruit powers aren't anything new on the grand line but hers? Well hers hadn't been seen in such a long time nobody even remembered they existed. Not officially apart of any crew and harboring a dark past can Law and this girl grow together? Or are they doomed from the start? Begins with the Great War and how they meet. Law/OC slow burn. Rated T for safety.
1. Meeting

Shadow smirked as she watched from the feed at the desk as Luffy's ship came through the Gates of Justice free and clear. Taking a good look around the room at the dead or unconscious marines she pushed the button to close the Gates of Justice once again and then return to the battle that was currently raging outside between the Whitebeard pirates and the Navy. All she had to do was keep the Whitebeard pirates safe while taking out as many of the navy soldiers as possible and hopefully if she was lucky stay unseen.

When she got outside there was chaos raging. Whitebeard had already caused a tsunami. She decided to blend more or less into the marines. Not that she could but she could stay in the shadows where nobody could see her. It would have been child's play for her to get back to Whitebeard's side but she could cause just as much chaos from behind enemy lines at the right time.

That's when she heard Ace. She didn't get all of it but the gist was that he wasn't sure why they were here when he'd disobeyed orders and gone after Blackbeard anyway. The old man's response was simple. "I told you to go."

"You're lying don't be ridiculous!" Ace screamed from his position on the platform. "You tried to stop me back then but I-"

"I told you to go!" Whitebeard cut him off. Looking at the Marine officers around her Shadow saw some of them were just taking it in while others were glaring at Ace or Whitebeard. But none of them were moving. Fortunately she'd stolen a coat off one of the officers in the room so as long as nobody looked at her closely she'd be fine because underneath it she still wore her black skin tight turtle neck and her black cargo pants with knee high black boots. Not quite the standard Marine officer uniform. Other than keeping her eyes on the Marine's around her Shadow was paying attention to the touching scene. At least she thought it was touching. "I told him to go. Ain't that right Marco?"

"Yeah, I heard it too. We sent you into a lot of trouble, huh, Ace?" Marco responded rather stoically. Shadow had a good relationship with Marco and she'd been the one who tried to keep an eye on Ace the last few months while he was gone. But the minute she'd lost sight of him he'd found Blackbeard and engaged him in battle. She'd lost count of how many times she'd apologized for that. "This entire ocean should know what happens when someone harms one of our crew mates." Shadow knew exactly what Marco was talking about. Because after a while of staying with them Shadow herself had told them just a hint of her past. Nobody but her knew the entire thing anyway and she preferred it that way as much as she loved the pirates on that particular vessel. "Anyone who hurts you won't be allowed to live, Ace! Hang on we're coming for you right now!" The rest of the pirates on the boat yelled in agreement and Shadow grinned at their enthusiasm.

Shadow immediately noticed when the Marine's realized something was wrong. She smirked under the Marine cap and pulled it lower to hider her face. She observed as the Marine's realized what was coming and almost laughed as the tsunami got bigger on both sides of the island. As she glanced at the rising waves she heard the pirates excitedly yelling but she knew what was going to happen. The Marine's still had Aokiji after all. As expected he froze both of them but then he did something she didn't see coming. He froze the bay.

"We have Navy HQ's strongest force, the Admirals, on our side!" Shadow heard one officer say. She just smirked and it only grew when another officer replied.

"That's right! We have no reason to fear the Whitebeard Pirates!" With those words the Marines gained a little back bone and decided to attack. Shadow grinned and slipped a little farther behind the line. There was no danger to Ace just yet and she wasn't planning on revealing herself until the time came. The Marine's cheered and started the attack and then something Shadow didn't predict happening started. Dracule MiHawk stepped forward and sent a slash at Whitebeard. Shadow wasn't worried but she was curious. Why would he do something like that?

She'd met the warlord before and he didn't seem like the type to actually follow the Navy's orders. If she survived this war she'd have to ask him about it. Whitebeard didn't even have to move. Jozu stopped it with his devil fruit without too much trouble. The war was already started and Shadow acted like she was waiting to move forward and fight with some of the Marine's near the back of the group as she watched. Her heart almost broke when one of the ships sank but Whitebeard made her smile as he called Admiral Akainu a brat.

Whitebeard himself was wondering what happened to her. She hadn't come to fight with them yet but he figured she was alright. He knew she could cause a lot of chaos wherever she went and that she could take care of herself but she was like a daughter to him despite the fact that she wasn't part of the crew, she was there enough that she didn't really have to be.

Little Oars Junior showed up next and made Shadow flat out smile as she watched the weaker Navy members that weren't already dead start to panic. Not yet she reminded herself and she eased back halfway into the shadows again. She watched as Oars broke through the line of ships with a yell. "Ace is a nice guy. I ain't letting you kill him!" She let a smile on her face knowing nobody could see it because Oars Junior had summed it all up for all the pirates there. Why they were fighting for Ace beyond just the fact that he was their commander and that Whitebeard had asked them to. Despite the fact that Shadow had been around longer than Ace, he was older and had been kind to her. And that was only part of the reason she was here.

ONE PIECE ONE PIECE ONE PIECE

Law watched the monitors that showed the early carnage of the war. He'd been suspicious of the whole thing so far. He'd thought the Marine's weren't that stupid as to provoke open war with the Whitebeard pirates and their allies but clearly he'd been wrong. As he watched he noticed the admirals start to move. Aokiji didn't do anything after he froze the water and gave the men a surface to fight on while not allowing the ships at the center to escape.

"What are you thinking Captain?" Jean Bart asked. Law stayed silent for a second before answering.

"That we're going to want to see this," he answered simply not giving away any of his real thoughts. Law understood that Whitebeard was going to get his crew back or die trying and that was a feeling that he also understood very well. His crew wasn't near as large as Whitebeard's but in the end your crew was your family out here.

ONE PIECE ONE PIECE ONE PIECE

Shadow could barely quiet her moan as Little Oars went down against Doflamingo. She knew that warlord was trouble. But then Moria went after Oars as well and stuck him through with his shadow and a laugh. Shadow felt betrayed for Oars to be taken out by that joke of a warlord but there was nothing she could do and she knew it wasn't quite time to reveal herself yet.

"Oars!" Ace. "Captain Oars!" Oars' crew. They were yelling for the captain. But there was nothing they could do now and everyone knew it.

"Ace-kun…" That was Oars calling to the man on the platform while he was so close and yet so far away from freeing Ace. Then Oars fell. Shadow watched with horror as the giant crashed into the ground. She hadn't known him well but she knew he was a kind enough giant. Ace was crying as he watched Oars fall and Shadow knew he would cry even harder by the time this day was over, assuming he was still alive of course. Moria was yelling about creating a zombie while most of the field watched in horror or excitement. Shadow caught a barely noticeable flicker of movement near Whitebeard and turned in time to see the giant, Vice Admiral Ronse swing an axe at the old man.

"You're open Whitebeard!" He yelled but the old man just stopped him with his devil fruit powers and broke the axe sending the Marine down in front of him. Clearly he was angry as he used his powers on the Marine's head and then threw him away. Shadow smirked a little bit knowing just how pissed Whitebeard was.

"Charge across Oars!" Whitebeard yelled and pirates charged over Oars' body towards the platform. As the pirates charged Shadow waited then her ears picked up the sound of cannon fire coming from outside the bay. She realized the pirates were trying to break in further and help. But there was no way she could help them. She just watched as the hero Garp got up and sat with Ace.

Then the den den mushi she stole started to ring. She listened as all the other commanders did and almost blew her cover. They were going to move up Ace's execution! Just to spite the Whitebeard pirates. She kept a closer eye on the platform and sank deeper under her Marine hat. Then she watched as Garp started to shake.

She knew he was Ace's adoptive grandpa but she was sure he wasn't going to free the boy. The war continued and then she heard something falling from the sky. She glanced around before using her devil fruit powers to see what it was before she gasped. Lifting her hat to see better she watched as the ship fell from the sky with Luffy and the crew he gathered from Impel Down.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled as Shadow looked at the group with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. They were falling from the sky and a boat was with them. She knew they were on their side as the criminals were with them and there was no way they were with the Marines but as she watched she grinned. She waved her hand a little and changed their course just a tiny bit and right into the hole that Jozu created earlier.

She saw Jinbe with them and knew all of them would be fine one way or another. Especially Luffy. It was Luffy who she was worried about. Ace's kid brother. She smiled at that and nodded to a Marine who was near her and looking at her weird. The fighting was starting to get near her when she heard Luffy's yell.

"Ace!" And then "Luffy!" As Ace yelled back to him. Luffy yelled his brother's name again in triumph and Shadow had to smile.

"He doesn't know what kind of pain he's in for trying to reach him." She explained to the Marine who was now eyeing her with suspicion. "Shit." She said pointing to the people behind Luffy and the Marine followed her finger and his eyes widened as well.

"Prisoners of Impel Down!" He said with a whisper. She just nodded. "Ex warlord Crocodile too?" Then Crocodile attacked Whitebeard. Shadow just smirked. If it was that easy she could have done it a long time ago and Whitebeard wouldn't be known as the strongest man in the world. Then Luffy came out of nowhere and kicked away Crocodile's hand.

"Kid's actually decent." She said.

"You know I don't think I recognize you." The marine she'd been talking to said. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Captain Shade. And you?" She asked.

"Captain Cain. Where are you stationed Shade?" Cain asked her while the rest of the marines were freaking out about Luffy and his posse.

"Is that Ivankov of the revolutionary army?" She asked staring at the big headed man despite already knowing that he was. Cain looked and nodded.

"And who knows how many Impel Down prisoners who are obviously dangerous." Cain added looking unhappy. Then Whitebeard's voice boomed across the ice to reach even the Captain and Shadow.

"Have you come to save your brother?" Luffy just nodded his head at Whitebeard's question. He must have said something because Whitebeard responded loudly again. "Don't you understand what you're up against?" Whitebeard took his staff and slammed it on the head of the Moby Dick. "Someone like you doesn't stand a chance here!" The pirates and marines stood still as Whitebeard yelled. Luffy looked down before yelling back.

"Shut up! That's not for you to decide!" Even Shadow was a little stunned that Luffy would yell back at Whitebeard like that. But he wasn't done yet. "I know perfectly well! You wanna be the pirate king, don't you?"

"The kid has balls." Shadow said with a grin before she disappeared from Cain's side. Not that he noticed he was so caught up int he fact that Straw Hat was yelling at Whitebeard.

"I'm the one who'll be pirate King!" Luffy yelled right to Whitebeard's face. Shadow landed on Whitebeard's shoulder much to everyone's chagrin and Whitebeard spun his staff and slammed it down again.

"You're pretty damn cheeky. I won't show you mercy if you slow me down you spoiled brat!" Whitebeard said with a smile.

"Oh Whitebeard you like him." Shadow whispered with a giggle in his ear.

"I'm doing what I want to do!" Luffy yelled back which made Shadow giggle more as the boy slammed his foot down on the deck and put his hands on his knees. "I'm going to save Ace myself!" Shadow's eyes widened.

"He does have guts." She said quietly. Whitebeard's eyes shifted to her and he grinned again. Then Shadow heard something she wished she hadn't but she was glad she had. "Kizaru is coming for us." She whispered in Whitebeard's ear.

"Wait for me Ace, I'll be right there." Luffy said so only those on the boat next to him could hear before yelling. "Here I come!"

"Old man." Luffy said as Whitebeard was contemplating the boy in front of him.

"Yeah?" Whitebeard asked as Shadow really took a good look at Luffy.

"We heard a message on the warship just now. They said they were going to execute Ace soon now that you were here." Shadow just sighed.

"They're moving Ace's execution time up?" Whitebeard asked. "You're sure that's what they said?"

"It makes sense." Shadow said as Luffy nodded his assent.

"After they finish some kind of preparations. Then some code stuff I didn't really understand." Whitebeard's face screwed up and he looked angry and didn't respond.

"I thought I heard something about that too. I just wish he hadn't confirmed it for us." She said from Whitebeard's shoulder.

"That's what you were coming to tell me weren't you?" Whitebeard asked. Shadow nodded.

"Since you wanna save Ace too, I thought I'd tell you!" Luffy said looking at Whitebeard from the side as he prepared himself to save his brother.

"I see. It is rather important news." Whitebeard said to both of them. "Sorry about before." Whitebeard said and Shadow rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs and leaned her head on her hand from Whitebeard's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Luffy said both pirates already over their disagreement. Shadow chuckled as she heard some of the marine's and pirates screaming about it over the wind. Luffy however was right to business.

"Right. Ace, I'm coming now!" As soon as he said that Luffy ran off the figurehead of the boat and jumped to the ground and kept going blowing marines away and telling them to get out of the way.

"Don't get in the kid's way!" Jozu yelled to the Whitebeard pirates. "Third division start your assault!"

"Fourteenth division clear his path!" Fossa yelled to the pirates before charging and clearing a dozen marines away.

"What do you want me to do?" Shadow asked Whitebeard.

"That Sengoku. Now he's up against pirates so there's no need to keep the old execution time? These 'preparations' he's planning must be the key." He said to her before Marco flew in behind them.

"Old man, according to a navy transmission, they're going to accelerate Ace's execution." Shadow snorted and Marco looked up at her.

"Yeah, I heard." Whitebeard said.

"Apparently Ace's little brother found out about it too." Shadow explained to the zoan user.

"What's happening with Squardo?" Whitebeard asked ignoring the two of them.

"He's caught up in a fierce battle with the vice-admirals down at the shore. I'll fly down and lend him a hand." Marco said before Whitebeard stopped him.

"No, wait. We'll play right into their hands if we start panicking over this leaked information." Marco looked up at the old man in wonder while Shadow started cursing.

"That's why you found out about it after I did. They know there have to be some informants that are still in the navy." Whitebeard nodded.

"He's not sloppy. It's no accident. Not coming from that man." Whitebeard said looking at Sengoku with Shadow and Marco. An explosion made all three look away from the Admiral and towards Kizaru who was blocking pirates away from Oars' body that was the only way into the plaza.

"Shit Whitebeard!" Shadow said as she watched Luffy run right towards Kizaru. Then Ivankov hit him out of the way of Kizaru's light kick that exploded and sent several pirates flying.

"You are better off here for now telling me what you learned and managed to do so I know." Whitebeard said as they watched the boy dodge with the help of Ivankov.

"The marine's are most definitely planning something but I couldn't figure out what which worries me. They aren't whispering about it in the safety of their own fort even before you got here. It's like they decided what to do days before and everyone knows about it and they refuse to talk about it anymore." Shadow whispered to Whitebeard.

"This battle has yet to be decided what were you waiting for?" Whitebeard asked and Shadow smirked.

"There's a lot of strong people here Pops." She said making Whitebeard smile as she called him the same thing his crew did. "I'm waiting to make sure I can make a difference." Suddenly she stiffened. Whitebeard noticed her sit up and he got a bit more serious as well.

"What is it?" He asked her. Having had her practically live on his ship meant he knew she often knew more than what she let on and she had an uncanny ability to hear things through the wind.

"Ace." She said and Whitebeard looked toward his son.

"Keep away Luffy!" Ace yelled and made Luffy pause as well as a few others on the field. "You oughta know already! You and I are both pirates! You should be out sailing however you want! Me, I have my own adventures! Me, I have my own friends!" Some of the commanders started at that and turned towards Ace. Whitebeard could feel Shadow shift on his shoulder but with a look kept her still even though she desperately wanted to fly up there and save him. "You have no right to interfere with that!" Ace yelled again making her flinch. "A weakling like you coming to rescue me… Do you think I'm gonna let that happen?! That would be too humiliating!"

"Stay." Whitebeard ordered when he felt her try to move again. Shadow sent a large gust of wind Ace's direction anyway but it didn't get there before he finished.

"Go back Luffy! Why did you come?" Ace shook as the wind caressed him and he knew it from Shadow telling him that it was ok and they would get him out. He'd known as soon as she'd arrived because she'd sent a small hardly noticeable wind into his cell to caress his hair and let him know he wasn't alone.

"I'm… your brother!" Luffy screamed making Shadow relax back onto Whitebeard's shoulder. "Those stupid pirate rules, I've never heard of them!" Luffy called while the marine officers were trying to figure out how he was related to Ace. Shadow laughed as Jinbe took out Moria's zombies and Whitebeard almost chuckled with her.

"You're too carefree." Shadow stopped chuckling at that.

"That's what Ace always told me too Pops."

"He was raised with his sworn brother, Ace. But his actual bloodline makes him the son of the Revolutionary Dragon!" That made Shadow sit up.

"Huh. Who'd have thought that goofball was the son of someone like him." Whitebeard looked at her. "Of course I visited him as soon as I heard Ace talk about him. He's a funny captain. Ace actually met up with him again in Alabasta, that's probably how he found him now. He has another supernova Roronoa Zoro on his crew as well. They are quite the pair and were very interesting." Whitebeard snorted. "Please you know there's a few interesting people who have been made supernovas."

"Look at them go after him. Whether he's 'interesting' or not they want to kill him." Whitebeard said annoyed.

"Gomu Gomu Gigant Rifle!" Luffy yelled catching their attention again as he took down one of the giant commanders. Shadow felt Whitebeard shift and she grinned.

"Told you he was interesting."

"Ace! Say whatever the hell you want! I'm saving you even if I die!" Luffy yelled making Shadow smirk.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. So what do you want me to do Pops?"

"Marco, don't let him die." Whitebeard said. Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Roger that." The first division commander said with a grin as he stepped forward.

"Eh well Pops I'm not technically under your command anyway so I'm going with Marco." She smirked at the old man who huffed.

"You always did what you wanted anyway brat." He grumbled.

"Don't let them move an inch! Don't let a rookie wreck our plans!" Sengoku ordered the marines. Shadow laughed and Marco smirked.

"Don't overdo it Windbag." Marco told her affectionately.

"Don't worry I'll still need both my personal heaters after this!" She winked at him before disappearing.

"That brat will be the death of us all one day." Whitebeard sighed. Marco laughed and both watched her take down marine after marine with a twist of her fingers while she protected Straw hat and as many of their allies as she could. Then the second division joined the fight and suddenly she knew she had to protect those men for Ace. She continued out on the battlefield even as Whitebeard and Marco sat up on the figurehead of the ships and gave orders.

She knew Ace was giving up but at the moment she was busy protecting Luffy and the second division which was a task in and of itself. Not that there were any marines that she thought were hard to beat but because of the vast number of them it was a bit more difficult. Then she noticed Ivankov, Jinbei and Luffy preparing for a massive attack. Instead of helping she just gave the marines that were already flying a little bit of speed and sent them into others while still fending off an attack from a marine with her own body. Then she wasn't fast enough to stop the attack Captain Smoker hit Luffy with.

"Sorry Luffy." She said as she appeared beside him an instant later.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked her as they both watched the Captain in front of them.

"Shadow. Promised Pops I would take care of you until we can get to Ace." She said as she smirked at the man in front of them.

"I will end both of you!" He yelled. Shadow just smirked.

"Gear Second!" Luffy yelled before launching a pointless attack at the old Captain now Commodore until he struck Luffy in the throat with his jutte. Shadow swiped him off with a kick.

"I'll take care of him Luffy." Shadow said with a grin and a smirk at the man.

"Thanks Shade!" Luffy said.

"Shadow you goof, and watch out for Tashigi." But before Shadow could do anything Pirate Empress Hancock was yelling at the man.

"Get away from him you filthy man!" Commodore Smoker was glaring at her as she had taken another swipe at him right after Shadow so instead of addressing Shadow, Smoker was going to try to take care of the more recent and possibly more troublesome attacker.

"Hancock! What are you playing at?" Smoker yelled at the Empress. "Do you intend to quit being a Warlord too?"

"Silence!" Hancock yelled as Shadow disappeared and started picking off marine's to keep Ace's division safe again. "I am so infuriated I don't care what you say! How dare you beat and hold down my dearest!" Now that caught Shadow's attention and she couldn't help the smile on her face. Somehow Ace's goofball of a brother had managed to get the Pirate Empress of a man hating island to love him. "I will not let you live! I have never been this angry before! I will rip you apart and feed you to a beast!" Hancock yelled.

"So that was the haki of the kuja tribe…" Smoker said while he watched them.

"Ouch Commodore! I know she's pretty but really you can't even look at the woman who hit on you first?" Shadow purred in Smoker's ear before he tried to hit her with his jutte and she just vanished into air. Shadow giggled as she kept Smoker and Tashigi busy while the marine's around the pair tried to figure out what was going on. She kept dodging until she heard Hancock collapse and the marine's were saying something about crushing Hancock's attack with sumo wrestling.

"Commodore!" Tashigi yelled as Shadow came up behind him.

"You know it's been fun but I think it's time your marine's went to sleep what do you think Smoker?" Shadow whispered in his ear before disappearing and putting a sleeper hold on all Smoker's men and running after Luffy while Smoker took on more pirates that were filling in the gaps towards Oars.

"I refuse to let you by!" Smoker yelled in fury. Shadow laughed as Hancock's daydream was broken and she snapped as Smoker as Shadow and Luffy ran towards Ace.

"Ah so she did give you the key." Shadow said as Luffy looked at it.

"Yeah, so who did you say you were?"

"My name is Shadow you goof and I'm a friend of your brother's." Shadow said with a sad grin.

"Are you one of Ace's crew?" Luffy asked.

"Not quite." She snickered. Luffy only shrugged and looked at the key again.

"Wait for me! Ace!" Luffy kept running and cutting down Marine's left and right while Shadow protected his back and still managed to keep an eye on the second division that was fighting somewhat nearby until they got to Kuma, Doflamingo and Ivankov.

"Iva-chan! It's that bear like guy." Shadow grimaced at what Luffy said before disappearing into the wind to keep a better hold of the boy and the division. "Be careful Iva-chan! He'll blast you away!"

"I'll be fine, now Kuma, move!" Ivankov said to the bear like man Shadow knew worked for the World government but had never seen in all her years on Whitebeard's ship. Luffy stopped next to the big faced revolutionary.

"Iva-chan, you know this guy?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah… but he's acting a little odd." Ivankov said. Shadow took a look and knew it was no long Kuma. She started whispering in their ears but neither of them could hear it.

"It seems like to two of you have memories of Kuma, but the Kuma you know, and this guy, are two different people!" Doflamingo stated. Shadow grumbled but turned her attention to protecting the division as it was apparent that those two idiots weren't really into listening right now and they weren't in any immediate danger. You paused marine's and choked them until you finally heard the firing up of a Pacifista and she managed to get back in time to throw Luffy and Ivankov out of the way.

"Kuma! What happened to your body these past years!" Ivankov yelled at the machine. Luffy just stood up and glared at the two. Shadow whirled around the boy telling him that she was there before she pulled herself away from him.

"Now that I think about it… That's the last thing he said to me…" Luffy said and all Shadow could do was watch as she split herself between the two places.

"What's wrong Kuma! It's me! Ivankov! W-where is he? Where did he go?" Ivankov asked as the machine disappeared. Shadow tracked it but there was nothing she could do but keep her eye on Doflamingo as the pacifista took out a small portion of NewKama's residents.

"He's dangerous guys be careful!" Luffy yelled but Shadow knew it was already too late for them unless she chose to leave Luffy unprotected.

"Pad hou." Kuma said sending all the rebels flying.

"Damn you Kuma!" Ivankov swore as he charged the machine man and managed to send him flying with a Galaxy Wink. "How dare you attack my adorable candies!" He said as Kuma started to get back up even after being sent flying. "Don't think I will hold back any longer! Take this!" Ivankov shouted as he jumped feet first towards Kuma nailing him and sending him into an piece of ice that was sticking up from the surface. "This is the first time anyone I've met has… forgotten my face! That has never happened to me before!"

"Oh… yeah." His 'candies' said before Ivankov rose up.

"However! I don't if it's because your memories are gone, but if you've forgotten how terrifying I can be… then I will just beat the fear back into your body! Get ready!" Ivankov said. "I will take care of him. You all go help Straw-Hat-Boy!"

"Roger!" They shouted before streaming beside Luffy and telling him it was time to move. All of them ran together towards the platform. Shadow noticed Buggy and his crew but paid them no heed as they were about as dangerous as flies.

"Think you're getting past?" Two marines shouted at the group.

"Think you can stop us?" Two of the NewKama residents asked with slashes from their swords.

"Thanks!" Luffy said before he called Ace's name again. Just then Shadow heard Dracule Mihawk speak.

"Forgive me Red Hair. I will not go easy on him." Shadow couldn't stop protecting the 2nd division just yet though. They were dealing with a stronger marine and she was trying to deal with him and protect them all at once. Luffy knew he couldn't get rid of Hawk Eye though so he would have to go around somehow.

"He's Hawk-Eyes!" Luffy said.

"Now then fate. Will the life of a promised child from the next generation… end here? If not how will he escape from the Black Blade." She heard Mihawk say before she had to block the marine's blade from taking off one of the division's heads. Then she did manage to hear Luffy.

"I came here to save Ace!" And she watched him jump into gear second right in front of Mihawk. He stood there and watched Straw Hat until two of Ivankov's men charged at him. Shadow didn't worry nor care instead focussing on taking down the marine now that Mihawk would be momentarily distracted.

"I don't remember the face of every insect I crush." The wind carried his words to her and by then Shadow had managed to put the marine down. She spun and saw Mihawk already sending a slash at Luffy. She was too late.

"Luffy!" She screamed but it was too late. He had already been hit and sent flying into a great big rock wall. He was pinned.

"That hurt…" He said as she appeared next to him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop him Luffy." Shadow said as she helped him get out of the rubble.

"He cut me!" Shadow just chuckled at the boy as he got back on his feet while Jinbe distracted the swordsman. As soon as Mihawk jumped, no longer distracted by Jinbe, Shadow turned.

"Run Luffy." She said and disappeared. When Mihawk aimed himself at Luffy she was there to stop him. "Wind sword technique." She said when their swords clashed. Mihawk smirked at her.

Luffy yelled and was about to punch Mihawk when he stopped and looked almost scared. Shadow recognized the sign and almost smirked. The boy was starting to develop his observational haki. "That was close if I'd stretched my arms, he'd have cut them off!"

"Run Luffy! You don't have time to play with Mihawk! Leave him to me and get out of here!" Shadow yelled at the boy as she and Mihawk stood looking at each other. Mihawk took another slash at Luffy and missed taking out one of the walls of ice. Shadow threw her hand out in that direction and broke the ice into tiny pieces so that it was more like hail hitting the pirates and marines below while she dueled Mihawk.

"Thank you Shade!" Luffy yelled before running away.

"I can't let him pass by unchallenged." Mihawk said. Shadow just grinned.

"But you already have your opponent in front of you swordsman." She answered him tilting her head to the side in mocking. Then she threw a slash at him.

"Do you honestly think you can go toe to toe with me?" Mihawk asked her as he easily parried her. She smiled in answer and charged at him.

What neither of them noticed was that the Whitebeard commanders were taking an interest in them as well. Namely Flower Blades Vista. All of the commanders had known Shadow for a long time and cared about her almost as much as the old man. They were her older brothers.

"Vista! The Old Man ordered us to keep Ace's brother alive! Shadow needs to keep him safe! Back her up and get her out of Mihawk's way!" Marco ordered but Vista was already on his way.

"Understood. I'm on it!" Vista said with a grin. As he stepped in and blocked one of Mihawk's strikes that Shadow was about to.

"Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates' fifth division, Flower Blade Vista." Mihawk greeted Vista.

"Vista, did Marco think I couldn't handle him?" Shadow asked as the two men pushed against each other with their swords.

"Nice to see you Hawk-Eye Mihawk. Perhaps you can ask Marco about it later. For now go protect Straw Hat." Vista answered.

"You protect both her and Straw Hat?" Mihawk asked.

"Of course I do." Vista answered and the two men got serious while Shadow disappeared and hunted down Luffy.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled. Shadow ran beside him and listened as well as fending off marine's while they ran towards the platform. Suddenly Shadow picked up the sound of Sengoku's voice over the wind.

"The ones for the bay coast as well?" Sengoku said.

"Yes. They're all ready." A marine answered the admiral.

"Cut the surveillance Den-Den mushi transmission immediately! For the sake of absolute justice, the Navy and the World Government must win this battle at any cost… regardless of the methods we resort to. But this might be too much for the weak willed commoners to handle. There's no need to show the world the tragedy about to take place." Sengoku finished and Shadow tripped and almost fell flat on her face. Sengoku was putting his plan into motion.

"They really are gonna execute Ace early!" Luffy said as he ran. "Ace!"

"Old Man! Sengoku is starting whatever it is that he's planning!" Shadow told the wind to carry to Whitebeard. Shadow heard the explosions and she knew they were about where the pirate ships were located. Then she saw the human weapons, the Kuma replacements the government was using.

"It's those bear-like guys who were at Sabaody Archipelago… There are that many of them?" Luffy asked as he ran.

"The government must have had Vegapunk make more than just the handful he had originally! This is their plan! Is this what Sengoku was waiting for?" Shadow asked as the two ran. Then she heard the explosions as the Pacifista took aim and fired. "Luffy stay safe! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Shadow disappeared and flew to help the pirates with the pacifista and Sentomaru.

"Who are you?" Sentomaru asked as he barely blocked her kick that came out of thin air.

"Nightmare Shadow worth five hundred million berries." One of the Pacifistas told Sentomaru. He grunted and Shadow smirked.

"So what are you going to do about me?" Shadow asked as she destroyed a Pacifista.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sentomaru yelled as Shadow laughed at him. Finally some of the pirates got it together and charged the Pacifista.

"Do you have it Doma?" Shadow asked as she blew in beside the captain.

"Go help save Ace! We have it here!" Mcguy responded as he slashed at a Pacifista. With a wave of her hand a gust of wind Shadow was gone.

"Gods help whoever actually manages to piss her off." Doma said with a smile as he and Mcguy worked to fend off the Pacifista.

"The Gods may not be enough if she continues training the way she has been." Mcguy answered and Doma shrugged.

"Luffy-kun!" Shadow heard Jinbei yell as he caught the boy flying through the air. Shadow managed to slow him down but she was rushing as fast as she could and couldn't control both her and the boy at this high a speed. Shadow planted herself right beside the pair making her presence known to the admiral.

"Jinbei." Luffy groaned out as he got back on his feet. Shadow glared at the admiral but knew she wasn't enough to get by him. Besides this was also Luffy's fight and she was not going to let Ace's little beloved brother die here. "One of the admirals is here… Damnit!"

"They're all on this bay Luffy." Shadow said.

"He is a formidable foe but we must hurry!" Jinbei added. "You always knew that strong enemies would stand in your way, and you decided to come here anyway, right?" Luffy stood up and grit his teeth as a marine took aim. Shadow rolled her neck but let commander Izo take care of him.

"Die Dragon's son." And with a bang Izo had shot the marine.

"Ace's brother! Has your stamina run out?" Izo asked the boy. Luffy look and Jinbei's eyes got wide while Shadow turned to look over her shoulder at them and smirk.

"Oh, it's the commanders! This makes things easier for us." Jinbei said.

"You can't let one admiral stop you! Come with us!" Izo said before running. Shadow watched Luffy and ran beside him as he ran with the commanders.

"Alright, that bastard!" Luffy said.

"Now's our chance while the marine's are falling back! Let's break through their defenses!" Izo yelled spurring the commanders on.

"Oh! Now this look like a tough bunch!" Kizaru said. Shadow grinned.

"Don't you dare Shadow!" Haruta said when he saw her looking at the admiral.

"We've got this!" Namur said to the girl. Shadow nodded. She Luffy and Jinbe ran by while Haruta, Namur, Blenheim, Fossa, Jiru, Kingdew, and Izo held off Admiral Kizaru. As they got closer to the platform fighting marines the whole way Shadow listened for Sengoku.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Sengoku was yelling at at marine.

"Jinbei, something has the marine's all riled up. Something isn't going as planned." Shadow said while sending another wind message to Whitebeard. Jinbei just nodded. Whitebeard smiled that his girl was keeping an eye out everywhere.

"What the hell is this? I'm ordering you to cut this ridiculous transmission! We can't advance the plan!" Sengoku yelled. Shadow sent the information to Pops and fought harder to get through the marines as fast as Luffy could go. Then Shadow got a bad feeling and turned towards Whitebeard.

"Old Man!" Shadow screamed hoping somehow he'd hear but she was too late Squardo was already moving in to stab him. The entire battle field stood still as Squardo pulled out his sword from the Old Man's chest. Shadow couldn't move.

ONE PIECE ONE PIECE ONE PIECE

Law who was considering leaving as soon as the feed cut stood wide eyed as he saw Whitebeard impaled by one of his own men. He heard the whispering and the yells from the crowd as they struggled to actually process what they were seeing. He'd been watching the fighting and it was interesting to see some of the strongest people in the world fighting each other. There were a few that had been interesting but nothing like this caught his eyes with the exception of one girl that he didn't recognize. But this was something he needed to see. Law settled back against a tree and continued to watch the feed with his crew hushing them.

ONE PIECE ONE PIECE ONE PIECE

"Squardo! Why would you do such a thing!? Answer me Squardo!" Marco yelled. Shadow could just barely focus as the wind let her hear what was going on.

"S-shut up! You're the ones who forced my hand!" The spider captain answered.

"What!? Do you have any idea what you've-" Marco stopped as soon as Whitebeard dropped to his knees. "Old Man if you keep pushing your body like this-" Whitebeard silenced his first commander with a hand. Other captains were yelling but Shadow could just start to feel her limbs again.

"Jinbei. Protect Luffy. I'll be back when I can." Shadow said and disappeared with a wave.

"Drop the charade already Whitebeard!" Squardo said when Shadow got to the ship. Shadow had him at the tip of her wind sword by now but still the Captain went on whether he knew she was behind him or not. "You made a deal with the navy didn't you? A deal to ensure that Ace and your Whitebeard pirates would get out of this alive!" Shadow almost stabbed him right there but a look from the Old Man stopped her but she didn't put down her blade. "Listen up everyone!"

"Shut up Squardo." She hissed and the captain looked at her surprise crossing his features. "He's lured us all into a trap!" He yelled again. "I had no idea… but Ace is the son of Gold Roger! I was all alone when you found me… I'm sure you know why I was all alone. It was because my cherished comrades, who I'd fought beside for so long… were all killed by Roger! I'm sure you know my hatred for Roger! You could have at least told me that Ace is Roger's son… Told me of your plan to make Ace the next Pirate King!" Shadow was angry that this man had been tricked and that he held hatred for a soul as pure as Ace's. But her respect for the Old Man outweighed her anger and she didn't strike him down.

"Even then you betrayed me! You let me become his friend, never knowing how you were mocking me! And then your golden child Ace was captured! The Whitebeard pirates are within the bay, while we allied crews are out here along the shore…You traded away the lives of the forty-three captains of your alliance… in exchange for Ace's life! The allied crews will be executed while Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates are spared! You and Sengoku have agreed on that, right?" Shadow shook her head and her blade disappeared as she stood there with Marco anger still seething but she kept it in.

"And what do you know? We came here for Ace's sake, for Whitebeard's sake… to lay down our lives unaware of the deception! Look for yourself! Just as he said we're the only ones the Navy is attacking! Those monsters are coming in from behind, and the left and right flanks are blocked by ice walls meaning there's no escape!"

"Old Man! Is it true?" A pirate yelled up to the ship. He wasn't the only one.

"It's practically a miracle I hit you even once. I'm ready." Squardo said raising his arms. "Kill me!" Then Squardo put his hands down. Marco and Shadow stood on opposite sides of Whitebeard but didn't move. "I didn't want to believe it…I doubted my own eyes! How could you betray us Old Man?"

"You idiot!" Marco finally screamed grabbing Squardo by the front of his shirt. "He was the one who took you in Squardo! Why don't you have faith in the Old Man!"

"You have no right to say that Marco! You're commander of the first division! I refuse to hear you say that you didn't know… about Ace or the deal with the Navy!"

"It's true that Ace is Roger's son… So they found the man who'd be most hurt to hear that. and turned him against us. Their plan was one step ahead of my own."

"You're a disgrace Whitebeard! I didn't know I'd lost to such a weak man!" Crocodile yelled.

"I ought to rip his throat out." Shadow said. "Marco let go of Squardo." Marco let go with a sigh and stood next to the man facing Whitebeard as Shadow kept her eye on everyone else. The fact that Marco listened might have had more to do with what he was thinking though. Whitebeard slammed down the butt of his bisento.

"You realize what you've done don't you.. Squardo?" Whitebeard said raising his hand. "You've turned your blade against your own father… You foolish son!" Whitebeard yelled as he gripped Squardo in a one armed hug as he kneeled in front of him. "Though you are a fool, I still love you, my son."

"Don't… try to trick me… You sold out our…"

"Who has dragged your pure loyal heart into such darkness?" Whitebeard asked.

"A navy insurgent." Squardo finished. "He said he'd save the allied pirates if I killed you…"

"So that's what Akainu said… I'm painfully aware of how you hate Roger. But Squardo… it's wrong to resent a child for the sins of his father. What did Ace ever do to you? Together you and Ace have been through pain, joy and difficulty, rising above it every time with your friends beside you. It doesn't matter who Ace's parents were. We got a chance to meet on this big wide ocean. Not only you two. All of you are my sons. So Squardo, try to get along. Don't think Ace is a special case. You are all my family. Still…" Whitebeard got up and walked towards the edge. "You really haven't changed Sengoku. You sure duped him. Me sell out my own son's lives?" Whitebeard got in his stance and hit the air sending out shockwaves and breaking the frozen waves surrounding marineford.

"If you're pirates decide for yourselves what to believe!" The Old Man yelled. Shadow grinned and looked out across the crowd of pirates. On the side Squardo was bawling his eyes out and pirates were yelling to Whitebeard how they would follow him to the end and never doubt him again. "Those willing to come with me follow me even if it costs you your lives!" With that the old man ran to the edge of the Moby Dick and jumped into the battlefield.

Whitebeard pointed his bisento at the platform and pirates ran screaming towards it. The Navy shot two cannon balls at him and he just sent them back making the cannon explode. "He's scared them shitless." Shadow chuckled as she watched the Old Man.

"You aren't scared of him." Marco answered her as he watched with her.

"Of course not." Shadow answered with a snort.

"You know if something happens-"

"Shut up birdbrain. Nothing's going to happen to you, the Old Man, Ace or any of them.

"Shadow, some of them-" Marco found himself staring down the end of her sword. It disappeared and they stayed silent until they remembered Squardo.

"What… is the meaning of this? They said the Old Man sold us out for the lives of Ace and his own crew, and that was supposed to be the end of it… So then, why is the Old Man still fighting to save us all? That's not right! This isn't how it was supposed to be!" Squardo cried.

"He still doesn't get it." Shadow sighed quietly as she and Marco stood there behind the man.

"But then… What… What… Have I done?" Squardo bent over and cried tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Old Man! I'm sorry Ace!" Marco started walking forward and called his name.

"Are you gonna cry, or are you gonna make them pay?" Squardo stopped and looked up at Marco with wet wide eyes.

"Come on you sentimental fools pay attention." Shadow grinned as she vaulted over them and landed hard on the front of the Moby Dick.

"You can sense something can't you?" Marco asked walking up beside her. Squardo stayed put and kneeling without saying a word.

"Of course I can. But there's nothing we can do about it now birdbrain." Shadow answered looking around and focusing back in on the second division.

"Shouldn't you be protecting Ace's brother windbag oy?" Marco asked.

"I left him with Jinbei. How much trouble could he possibly be in?" She asked before John Giant leapt onto the field and she sighed.

"Let Pops handle this. He can take him and we have more important things to do right now." Marco said putting a hand on her shoulder. Shadow shrugged him off a little uncomfortable. "Stay safe windbag." Marco said knowing she wouldn't stay here much longer.

"Luffy where are you?" Shadow sighed to herself as she searched for him. She found him safe and started to make her way over while watching Whitebeard and the vice admiral. Whitebeard blocked John Giant's sword with his bisento with one hand and push it all the way back letting go of his weapon and grabbing the air. Shadow immediately disappeared into the air and rushed towards Luffy.

She found him running but as the ground tilted the boy fell and stopped. He groaned but when he saw what the Old Man had done his eyes got wide. Then the ground cracked under him and Shadow was just barely able to grab one of his arms and hold herself on the edge of the abyss. She yanked him up just as Jinbe was getting there.

"Shade!" Luffy yelled as she pulled him up.

"It's Shadow you rubber head!" She growled as they both sat on the side of the giant crack in the ice.

"Luffy-kun!" Jinbe called as he saw the boy safe.

"Thanks for saving me Shade-kun!" Luffy said with a grin. Shadow just grunted. "Can't this guy tell his allies from his enemies?"

"His crew mates knew to take refuge by the flanks." Jibe explained.

"Plus they're kind of used to it." Shadow supplied looking towards the platform with Ace on it before turning to watch the Old Man. He jumped when John Giant was about to strike again and punched him hard sending a shockwave all the way back towards the platform with Ace on it.

"It will hit the platform!" Luffy said watching as well. Shadow shook her head.

"The marine's won't allow that to happen. Well some higher up will do something anyway." Shadow said with a grimace. Jinbe nodded.

"We should keep moving Luffy-kun." Luffy nodded and the trio set off for the platform again just as the admirals dissipated the shockwave. Suddenly the boy stretched his arms out and Shadow just knew what he was going to do.

"Ace!" He cried grabbing onto the wall. "I'm coming now!" He was part way there when the walls came out from under the ice and pushed his grip off letting him fall. He landed and all three observed the walls and Shadow listened and groaned. Oars may be blocking a wall from coming up but the marine's were going to start whatever operation they were running. And if Akainu's name was mentioned Shadow could take a good guess at what that was.

"I think we need to get off the ice." She said. Jinbe looked at her but didn't question as he knew she usually knew a lot of what was going on. Then they all saw molten rocks fly into the sky.

"The lava's shooting into the sky…" Luffy said watching it.

"Come on! Towards Oars you idiots!" Shadow yelled as she pushed both Jinbe and Luffy towards the giant. "I"m going to try to do something about this. With a massive wind she was gone and up in the air. A tornado appeared at the center of the battlefield seconds later as she protected as many pirates as she could but some of them crashed down anyway.

ONE PIECE ONE PIECE ONE PIECE

Law watched as the video cut out and didn't come back on this time. He walked away and his crew followed him without a word. "Whitebeard sold out his companions? Like hell. He's a legend because he never does anything like that. Time to set sail Bepo." Law called.

"Aye aye Captain!" Bepo answered as the crew boarded the submarine already prepared to set sail.

"Come with me Jean Bart!" Law called to the man. He was still thinking about what little part of the war he had managed to see. He considered himself lucky to see the Whitebeard pirates in action but not on the receiving end. "You can navigate correct?"

"I can." Jean Bart responded sitting down at the controls to the sub.

"Quincy, help him. We're going to Marineford." Law said before walking off to his chair. The crew sweated when they heard that but Jean Bart just laid in the course.

"AHH! But Captain! The war!" Bepo said trying to dissuade Law from doing this.

"Whenever you're ready Jean Bart." Law answered and the man with minimal help from Quincy guided the sub away from the dock and headed in the direction of Marineford.

ONE PIECE ONE PIECE ONE PIECE

Shadow tried to keep any of the molten balls from hitting the ships but there were so many and they were so big. "Old Man! I'm sorry!" She yelled from inside her vortex as she managed to redirect the last one into an already melted section of the bay. Then she dropped and took a second.

"You did good windbag oy." Shadow smiled as she heard Marco's voice.

"You'd have done better." She answered trying to get back up as she knew the ice was melting underneath them.

"We'll never know." Marco grinned. "Now come on we have work to do."

"You don't think the Old Man can take care of that wall?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think we need to be prepared just in case. We can't leave our crew to drown in boiling water oy." Shadow felt the Old Man's attack and turned just in time to see it put a large dent in the wall but not enough to knock it down. Her eyes widened and she looked up to Marco. They rushed towards the Moby Dick but Akainu was already firing more magma at them. The Moby Dick went up in flames a second later.

"We have to do something!" Shadow urged as she rushed forward again before Marco stopped her. Shadow almost called out to the crew but they were busy trying to put out the fire and Whitebeard hadn't said a thing. The pair just stood there watching the ship burn. Anger and grief on Marco's face while Shadow hid her emotions behind a blank mask. Then a final ball of magma hit the Moby Dick square on and destroyed the entire ship.

"The plan is progressing smoothly. The execution of Portgas D. Ace will proceed…immediately!" Sengoku called through the loudspeaker. Shadow picked up on it and Marco could barely hear it. Luffy jumped forward and ran towards Oars the rest of the pirates following him.

"I'm going to kill every last marine here." She whispered her eyes dark. Marco took a step back.

"Ace." Was all he said he she glared at him but held her tongue.

"I'm going to go help Luffy." She said and disappeared once again. She found Jinbe by the revolutionary and King Ivankov. "Why aren't you with him Jinbe?" She asked.

"And who are you?" Ivankov asked.

"Nobody special." She said and disappeared finding the boy herself. He had been injured when a cannonball struck what was left of the ice in front of him. She looked to Ace for a split second and another volley struck sending the boy flying towards the open water. Shadow swore before pushing her body towards him and grabbing him. She flung him towards shore and hit the water with a splash. Jinbe rushed towards the pond and jumped in knowing Shadow was extraordinarily weak to water.

"What were you thinking?" Ivankov lectured Luffy as Oars got up. Jinbe popped up carrying Shadow.

"I have to do something! They're gonna execute Ace!" Luffy yelled.

"Yes, we have to do something but first. Marco!" Jinbe yelled for the first commander. "Marco! Shadow needs you!" She was unconscious on the ground. "Marco!" Jinbe yelled again before the commander found them.

"Damn. I'll take care of her until she regains consciousness. Thanks Jinbe." Marco said as he picked the girl up and put her on his back, holding her legs so her arms were around his neck. he walked away taking her to a spot where there wasn't much going on while keeping an eye out for anybody approaching. It wouldn't take her long to wake up but she needed somebody to watch her until then. He watched as Straw Hat took on the admirals and Pops called for their trump card. Then Marco knew he had to go save Straw Hat as he tried to get by the admirals so he wished Shadow good luck with a final look around and took off hoping she'd be ok because Pops would not be happy if she was injured more than she already was because of him.

"Shit!" She swore as she woke up. She looked around for the source but she was on a boat. Everything came rushing back to her and she swore again. Somebody had taken care of her while she was out. Without any idea of where she was or who she was near she stumbled up and hung onto the wall while she dealt with the vertigo. Sighing she hunched against the wall for a second wondering who had created that haki. It hadn't felt like Whitebeard's and she didn't honestly think any of the marine's had it so who'd done it and why? Shaking her head Shadow knew she wouldn't get an answer just standing around here so she found her way up on deck to have a look at what was happening.

Looking down on the scene she saw Whitebeard was standing but dripping blood. Jozu was frozen, well she'd have to do something about that. Marco was bleeding and not regenerating because one of the marine's had been smart enough to finally handcuff him. The rest of the commanders and Jinbe were standing behind Whitebeard and the Old Man seemed to be challenging the entire navy. Then she saw why. Luffy was running almost uninterrupted with Ivankov right behind him. "Jozu hang in there I'm coming!" She called and jumped off the boat flying towards him as the wind.

"Men! As of this moment... lend Straw Hat Luffy all of your strength!" The Old Man pirates were right there, lending the boy their support but Shadow knew Jozu would be a big help if she could just get him better in time.

"Come on help me here big guy…" She whispered as she used her wind to slowly warm him back up and melt the ice. As she went she watched the battle. The pirates were covering the boy well. Finally they opened up a path. Jozu was starting to regain consciousness as well and all that was left were the tips of his toes.

"S-shadow?" He asked wearily.

"Yeah. You got caught by Admiral Aokiji. Straw Hat is about to make it to the platform but we could really use your help getting back out I think." Shadow explained as she got the last of the frost off his toes.

"You should go help Straw Hat then. Somebody will need to get him up to the execution platform and help him fend off Garp the hero and Sengoku." Jozu said as started to tried to move.

"The rest of the commanders are helping him now. The birdbrain needs my help I think." Jozu laughed at that before looking a bit more serious. "The rest of the marines who aren't focussed on Luffy or Whitebeard are trying to get the rest of the pirates. And that birdbrain let himself get cuffed."

"Seastone I take it." Jozu assumed as Shadow kept watch while he recovered just to make sure a stray marine didn't take it upon themselves to try killing him. "Shit, Garp got involved." Jozu looked up and almost swore himself.

"Go." He said and he felt a breeze and she was gone.

"-long before you were born!" Garp said as Shadow appeared next to Luffy running in front of him. "If you want to get past me then it will be over my dead body! Straw Hat Luffy! That is the path you chose!"

"He chose the path of freedom you old geezer!" Shadow roared.

"I got this Shade!" Luffy said charging his grandpa. Shadow fell behind him ready to zip by if she could or help Luffy.

"I've told you already! If you want to get past me then it will be over my dead body!" Gary yelled.

"I can't do it Grandpa! Please move!" Luffy yelled as they got closer.

"If you don't kill me Ace will die!"

"Never!" Luffy yelled back. Shadow prepared to zip by him.

"It will happen no matter how much you hate it! I'm not holding back! Luffy I now regard you as… my enemy!" Shadow heard Garp yell back as he went at his grandson he pulled back and Shadow smirked as Luffy hit him off the bridge. Shadow followed right after Luffy as the bridge collapsed as she nimbly hopped from piece to piece until she reached the platform.

"Ace…" She whispered but Ace only had eyes for Luffy.

"Finally. I finally made it." Shadow kept an eye on Sengoku as she let Luffy do his thing. The man was trembling with anger.

"Luffy!" Ace said looking at his little brother. "You're one hell of a guy."

"Not that I don't love a good family reunion but now is not the best time Luffy. It is good to see you though Ace.

"It's good to see you too Shadow." Ace said with a smile on his face. He was glad she was safe.

"Hold on a second." Luffy said as he dug around in his pockets. "Here's the key." He said going to stand behind his brother and undo the cuffs. Shadow kept an eye on Sengoku still who hadn't moved to do anything yet.

"Luffy… you.." Ace never finished as he watched Luffy.

"Luffy hurry up…" Shadow said as Sengoku was starting to glow. Luffy was working to get the lock undone but it didn't seem to be working well. "Luffy!" Shadow said a little more urgently. "Hurry the hell up you rubber brat!" In that time Sengoku transformed completely into a giant golden buddha. Shadow felt it with her haki and just managed to move in time to block Kizaru's light attack. It went straight through her but Luffy had reacted just enough that the key didn't get shot.

"Shadow!" "Shade!" The brother's yelled as she covered a spot on her stomach.

"I'd be more worried about the man behind you, idiots." She said coughing up blood before falling to her knees.

"All three of you are pirates worthy of the death penalty! Now I will execute you myself!" Sengoku said.

"What happened… I lost consciousness all of a sudden." One of the executioners said getting up. Then he saw Luffy. "Straw Hat?" He asked stunned.

"Three?! What are you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"Not the time!" Shadow yelled getting up and stepping forward to take on Sengoku. She jumped and intercepted his fist with both of her arms crossed as Luffy blew himself up into a cushion and three protected Ace. Shadow managed to take out some of his momentum but she still got stuck between Sengoku's fist and Luffy. That's when the platform started to collapse and sent them all tumbling down.

"We're falling!" Three yelled

"Yes we are now you protect those two idiots I have Sengoku!" Shadow said as she turned to face him and formed her wind sword.

"I'll make a key those shackles will be off in no time!" Three said.

"Gotcha!" Little Luffy sounded excited. Shadow fell with the three of them and controlled their fall so three could do his thing and Luffy could get Ace out of this mess while she focussed on Sengoku.

"If I were to tell you that I'm here to honor the will of my late brother… would you laugh at me?" Three asked.

"I would never laugh at that!" Luffy answered.

"Just hurry it up will you!" Shadow roared. She hadn't engaged Sengoku yet but she wasn't sure how much longer she had.

"Save your brother Straw Hat!" Three threw the key at Luffy. Shadow heard the cannon being fire and kept her gaze on Sengoku while she used her touch for the wind to slow them down and redirect them.

"I'm on it!" Luffy said grabbing the key. That's when Sengoku moved. Shadow prepared her defense when the cannon balls went off all around them. Shadow managed to redirect the flames with her wind just as Luffy unlocked the cuffs. She smirked as Ace let them fall and started the show. He had grabbed Luffy who had grabbed three and Shadow had grabbed onto Ace's back.

"You never change Luffy." Ace said and Luffy got this ridiculous grin on his face. "Never listening to a single word I say. Always doing the dumbest things." Ace said as he blasted another hole out of the smoke.

"Says the one who lights his pillow on fire when he sleeps!" Shadow grinned hugging the man from behind. "Just get us out of here firebreath!" Ace smiled at the girl on his back.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled tears in his eyes. Shadow picked up the marine's voices telling men to aim for where they were going.

"Stay sharp Luffy!" Ace said as they fell.

"Please, like that would ever work." Shadow scoffed as she looked at the marines. "Hey Ace! It's good to see you again! But I need to go talk to the Old Man. Can you handle them?"

"Let's take them all out Luffy!" Ace said grinning at Shadow before she disappeared.

"Right!" Luffy yelled. Shadow watched them just for a mother few seconds.

"Enkai Hibashira!" Ace yelled making flames roll across the stones and taking out marines. With a happy smile Shadow left and headed for Whitebeard. He was smiling when she landed on his shoulder. Most of the high level marines weren't attacking but watching Ace and Luffy battle the poor men who were trying to kill them.

"Old Man." Shadow greeted quietly hoping she didn't stir anything up. Whitebeard was getting a much needed break as was Jinbe.

"Thank you for freeing him." Whitebeard said back just as quietly.

"We're not out of the woods yet Old Man so don't thank me until we have them back on the boat safely." Shadow said as some of the marine's realized what was going on.

"Well go collect them and get them out." Whitebeard ordered.

"I'm not one of your pirates Old Man." Shadow answered automatically. Whitebeard chuckled a bit. "But… Pops?" Whitebeard looked at the girl who had gotten very serious and was staring him down. "You better come back to them. They care about you a great deal." With a kiss on his cheek she left Whitebeard before he could say anything in return. She used the wind to get back to Luffy and Ace who were still running for the bay. Suddenly the sound of the paddle ship moving caught her attention. "Squardo you idiot."

"Pops won't like that." Ace said as he heard her and looked over.

"Old Man! Guys! Run away! We'll stay on the battlefield and cover you!" Squardo yelled as his crew yelled behind him.

"That idiot is going to get himself or the Old Man killed." Shadow hissed.

"Believe in him a little more. He'll be ok." Ace said not sounding sure of himself.

"More marine's coming our way." Shadow said and sighed.

"Shinka shiranu!" Ace yelled jumping and throwing two balls of fire at marines.

"Wind tunnel!" Shadow yelled at the same time and took out a large group of navy soldiers. Then both of them turned to watch as the ship passed by. Whitebeard stopped it with one hand.

"Old Man!" Squardo called down surprised. Shadow just shook her head while Luffy looked stunned and Ace looked worried.

"Don't you realize how painful it is for a father to see his own child die before him? Don't you Squardo?" The Old Man yelled. "Don't get ahead of yourself now! I'm not so weak as to die from your stab! But everyone dies someday!" With that the Old Man turned away from the ship and left his pirates gasping.

"I thought I told the Old Man to come back to , Luffy, get your asses in gear and move to the bay." Shadow growled. Ace just nodded grabbing his brother and they started running.

"We've completed our objective here. We no longer have business here!" Whitebeard called while most of his pirates were standing still. "Listen close, Whitebeard pirates! The order I'm about to give will be my final captain's order!"

"Shit!" Shadow said as she battled marines that were trying to get to Ace and Luffy. His pirates put up a fuss tears in their eyes.

"You and I will be parting ways here! All of you make sure you survive, and reunite with each other in the New World!" Whitebeard yelled.

"O-old man! Do you plan to die here?" Shadow couldn't tell who had said it because now she was up to her neck in marines both dead and alive.

"You won't get past me you bastards!" She yelled as she tried to listen for Whitebeard. Ace and Luffy weren't far enough away for them to be safe yet and the Old Man's crew wasn't safe yet either this was where she could make a difference and so she was fighting tooth and nail.

"I'm the one at the top of this era… There is no ship to carry me in the new era!" Then he used his devil fruit powers and cracked the sky, breaking marine headquarters to it's very foundation. "Go my men!"

"Stop it Pops!" Shadow finally screamed unleashing a win that knocked down every marine near her. She started to run towards him when Marco landed right in front of her and tackled her in a hug.

"Shadow come on, oy!" Marco said. Shadow felt a hot tear trail down her cheek and she looked up at Marco. "I know." He said pulling her to his chest. "We don't have time now though windbag."

"I know too birdbrain." She said pushing him away. Shadow looked back for a second. His men yelled for him but the Old Man was having none of it.

"Are you disobeying your captain's orders? Get going you imbeciles!" Whitebeard yelled. Shadow heard the marines yelling that now Whitebeard was open and to attack and she turned to Marco.

"Sorry birdbrain." She said before giving him a smirk and disappearing.

"Shadow!" Marco yelled before swearing but she was already gone to his side.

"So you think he's already dying you pigs?" Shadow growled standing on Whitebeard's shoulder.

"I told you to go brat!" Whitebeard said.

"And I told you I'm not one of your pirates!" Shadow hissed back. As the marine's started to fire Shadow stopped the bullets mid air and let them clatter to the pavement while Whitebeard threw the marines back with one swipe of his bisento.

"Your opponent is me and only me!" Whitebeard yelled at the marines that were taking aim at the pirates who were running back to the ships. Shadow just nudged the bullets that were flying towards the pirates to take them off course while she stood beside the Old Man. Marines were closing in on both of them when Shadow heard Ace yell.

"Get out of the way, all of you!" Before Ace knocked the marines away with his fire. Shadow nearly got taken out but just stood there with the Old Man exhausted.

"There's no need for words… Just answer one question for me Ace… Was I a good father?" Whitebeard asked.

"Of course you were!" Ace said his head touching the ground as he cried. Whitebeard laughed. And then Ace turned and left.

"And what do you think Shadow?" The Old Man asked her as the flames started to die out.

"I think that for some of us you're the only father that mattered." Then the marines continued to come. They battled until Whitebeard told her to go.

"I know you can tell Ace is in trouble. You're tense." The Old Man said.

"Pops…" Shadow almost quivered. Whitebeard let out another blast with his bisento and Shadow was on his shoulder a second later. "You win this round but next time…" Shadow said before touching his cheek and disappearing into the wind towards Ace. When Shadow had reached Ace she'd heard most of what Akainu had said and Ace was walking towards him like an idiot.

"The Old Man…gave us a place were we belonged! What do you know about the Old Man's greatness?" Ace asked angrily as his devil fruit powers flared up in response to his anger.

"If a man does not live righteously, he does not deserve to live at all!" Akainu said.

"So what does that say about you, Akainu?" Shadow sneered from the side of the two males.

"You rogue pirates don't deserve a "place to belong"!"

"Ace! Get out of here!" Shadow screamed before Ace could respond. "Do not make me knock you out you damned idiot!" Ace didn't turn around though. Despite the Whitebeard pirate's and even Luffy's promptings.

"Whitebeard will die a loser! A fitting end for a little fish in a big pond!" Before anyone could speak Shadow had her wind sword and was cutting off Akainu's arm.

"You both had your warnings about being idiots." Shadow growled from where she was. Neither Akainu or Ace moved. Akainu simply grew a new one and attacked her. She disappeared before he could even hit her and reappeared behind him. "Get out of here you idiotic brothers!" She yelled again before Akainu turned and slammed into her. She was barely able to hold him off using her haki.

"You're just as weak as that old fool!" Akainu said as he sent her flying. Ace yelled and charged him.

"Keep her out of this!" He yelled and tried to punch Akainu. Akainu used his own powers to punch Ace and sent Ace flying and burnt him.

"Ace got burned!" Izo said from where the Whitebeard pirates were watching. Shadow appeared next to him with a grimace.

"Ace you have to get out of here. I have a better chance of escaping than you do if you don't get your ass to that ship." She whispered in his ear.

"You were overconfident because you ate a Logia, the mightiest of all devil fruits right? You are merely fire and wind." Akainu said. Shadow narrowed her eyes as she glared up at the admiral. "I am magma, that will burn even flames! There is an enormous gap between your strength and mine!" Ace was struggling to stand as Shadow stood in front of him.

"Ace!" Luffy said. Shadow wasn't focussed on what was behind her though.

"And how will burning help you against what you cannot hope to hit." Shadow growled as she stepped towards the admiral. Suddenly she had to leap in the air to avoid a kick from a marine that was using haki. She blocked him and they pushed against each other. Her haki coated wind sword against his haki coated sword.

"The Pirate King, Gold Roger. Dragon the Revolutionary. These two men's sons being step-brothers is quite a frightening thought. Your fate has been decided! Regardless of who else gets away, I swear to never let you two escape! Now take a good look." Akainu said and turned to Luffy.

"Luffy! Ace!" Shadow yelled.

"Wait!" Ace yelled. Akainu charged Luffy who was picking up a slip of paper. "Luffy!" How Ace managed to get in front of Akainu's fist Shadow didn't know. All she knew was a piercing pain in her abdomen area.

"You shouldn't turn away from a fight. It could get you killed." The marine she'd been fighting said.

"You let your guard down too." Shadow said calmly as she cut off his head and pulled the sword out. "That probably wasn't the wisest thing to do either." Then she turned and couldn't move any further. Akainu's fist was stuck all the way through Ace's chest. Akainu pulled his fist out and Ace just stood there for a second before coughing up blood, his body still on fire. Everyone was yelling and the war was still raging but Shadow could barely move. Even when the pirates charged the admiral and the brothers she stood still.

"You killed my friend you bitch!" Another marine charged her. Shadow turned on him and ripped him apart without a thought. She let the blood of the man slide off her sword before turning on the next marine in her path.

"You will all pay for killing someone as kind and honest as him." She said. The marine looked at her for a second scared before she stabbed him through the heart. Then she heard Ace breath and she turned again only to find Akainu moving to punch him again. She moved faster than ever before pushing the wind but Jinbe got there first as she appeared next to Luffy prepared to back the ex warlord up if he needed it.

"Jinbe!" Luffy called as the fishman stopped the lava from reaching either brother.

"I will not let you hurt him anymore!" Jinbe said as his hands started to burn.

"Quit the pointless stalling Jinbe!" Akainu said.

"It's not pointless." Shadow said as she stabbed Akainu with her wind sword before pulling it out of his back and slashing at his arm holding back Jinbe. "I'm here to back him up asshole!" His power exploded injuring both Jinbe's hands and Shadow's arms but both were still standing with Akainu.

"So I need to punish a traitor and teach a pirate her place." The admiral said before pulling his fist back. Shadow screamed and charged him.

"Jinbe get back!" Marco yelled as he and Vista charged with Shadow towards the admiral striking him with haki. They hit him but he didn't go down or even flinch.

"How annoying! You're haki users?" Akainu said looking back at all three of them.

"How can this be?" Marco asked.

"How shameful we failed to stop him!" Vista added.

"Can't you see that it's too late for Fire Fist? Take a good look!" Akainu said turning his back to them. They looked and Luffy was holding Ace up in a kneeling position. Blood was rushing so fast in Shadow's head she couldn't hear what was going on but she watched as a man rushed for the pair and stood behind Ace so she couldn't see them. They stood for awhile before Ace fell. Shadow felt herself screaming and trying to move but Marco wouldn't let her get any closer. Finally she turned and cried onto Marco's shoulder while he held her and cried himself. Akainu gave the pirates no time to mourn as he was on them in less than a minute.

"I won't let you kill him." Marco said as Akainu went to kill Luffy as well. Shadow snapped out of her grief and looked at Marco before turning to Luffy.

"Nobody will lay another finger on Ace's brother." Shadow said simply.

"Luffy-kun! Luffy-kun!" Jinbe called the boy as he held him upright. "Pull yourself together!"

"Get out of my way!" Akainu yelled at Marco as he pushed him back with his devil fruit powers.

"The fight isn't over yet!" Marco grunted. "Get Ace's brother out of here, JInbe! Shadow protect them!"

"Understood!" Jinbe yelled as he carried Luffy away.

"Leave some of this asshole for me Marco." Shadow said before running after Jinbe.

"Straw Hat's survival was Ace's final wish! We will absolutely protect him in Ace's place! If we let him die, it will be Whitebeard's greatest shame!" The pirates dried their eyes and yelled at Marco's speech.

"Just keep going Jinbe I will protect you both." Shadow called as she ran beside him.

"Luffy-kun, hang in there!" Jinbe said to the unconscious boy as he ran towards the bay.

"I thought I said I wouldn't let either of them escape?" Akainu said and sent Marco flying.

"Marco!" Shadow yelled as Akainu was running at them. Then she saw the Old Man. He made even the admiral freeze in his tracks and turn to stare at him. "Jinbe, run." Shadow said quietly but urgently. She had seen how angry Whitebeard was and knew he was going to unleash on Akainu as much as he could without killing his own crew. Shadow watched as Whitebeard attacked and stopped running when Akainu landed a devastating blow on the Old Man.

"This is the end for you." Akainu said. All the pirates including Shadow called to him until he grabbed Akainu threw him in the air and hit him with his devil fruit powers. When he did the marine base started to split in half. Most of the pirates were separated from the marines and some of them fell down into the cliffs.

"Old Man…" Shadow said seeing the gaping cliff that had opened up between the Whitebeard pirates and Whitebeard.

"All men get aboard the ships!" She heard Marco say. Shadow didn't move.

"Go on Windbag." Marco said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Jinbe is fine. I'm staying with you a little bit longer. I can't let him go just yet Marco." Shadow said tears in her eyes. Marco stayed with her and they watched the Old Man take on the marines. They all noticed the Blackbeard pirates at the same time.

"They've been here for awhile but they haven't been a threat until now. I don't like this Birdbrain." Shadow whispered. Marco just watched with her.

"You little brat…" Whitebeard said just loud enough for the pair to catch.

"Long time no see! Glad I could see you before you die, Old Man!" Blackbeard said. Marco and Shadow glared at him.

"They broke out prisoners from Impel Down." Marco said. Shadow nodded before continuing.

"Not the same type of prisoner though. Luffy's prisoners seem to be at least somewhat well behaved. These guys are the worst of the worst. The fact that they're here means some of the marine's I knocked out in the control room are awake again though but why they would let them through is a mystery to me."

"It doesn't matter but the fact that Teach chose to come back here after he broke them out of Impel Down can't be a good thing. I just don't have an inkling of what he's planni-"

"None of that matters." Whitebeard said furiously to the Sengoku and Teach. "Teach!" He called as he pulled back his arm and prepared to unleash a furious attack on the pirate who betrayed them all. The pirates just got out of the way in time but Teach had to get out from under a rock.

"You aren't holding back! Well I guess that's to be expected." Teach said.

"You're the one person I will never call my son, Teach. You broke the one iron rule on my ship… You killed a member of the crew! So that the fourth division commander Thatch may rest in peace, I will take this fool's life and settle the score." Whitebeard stayed upright but staggered.

"Old Man!" Izo yelled. Marco and Shadow were already moving right to the edge of the gorge.

"Stay out of this! And keep her with you!" Whitebeard ordered.

"Pops!" Shadow screamed.

"Old man!" Marco just yelled already knowing.

"You got that? Let's settle this Teach." Whitebeard said.

"Fine by me." Blackbeard answered as black curled out of his body.

"I've heard rumors about his devil fruit." Shadow said worried. Suddenly he slammed his hand down on the ground and the darkness spread reaching Whitebeard. It consumed anything that was on the ground. "We have to-"

"We can't." Marco said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Black Hole!" Blackbeard yelled. "This is the power of the devil fruit I stole after killing Thatch! The mightiest power, the Yami Yami fruit! Have a good taste!" Whitebeard started to sink into the ground with the things around him. "Hey Old Man, Thatch is dead, and so is Ace. I had always respected and admired you from the bottom of my heart. But now you've grown old. So rusty, you couldn't save a single underling from execution. Even though I made sure to let Ace live after our battle on Banaro Island."

"You bastard!" Shadow said right along with Vista. Her wind sword appeared in one hand and then another one in her other hand. Marco's hand squeezed her shoulder but the swords didn't dissipate.

"Now now… That won't work. All devil fruit abilities are useless against me!" Blackbeard said to the Old Man who was raising his fist to him. "Kurouzu!" Blackbeard yelled as he absorbed Whitebeard's attack.

"Pops!" Shadow yelled again and disappeared from under Marco's fingers.

"Well Old Man? What do you think of my darkness? It can even suck in devil fruit powers, making the users defenseless! In other words you can't create any more Earthquakes." Whitebeard raised his arm to strike Teach again. "You still don't get it?" Teach asked absorbing it again and landing yet another blow on the Old Man. "You're pathetic Old Man!"

Shadow let his bisento fall into his hand perfectly and he hit Teach with it, wounding him in the shoulder. Teach rolled on the ground crying out in pain. "That hurts! That hurts! Damn you!" Until Whitebeard pinned him to the ground. Shadow appeared beside Whitebeard to glare at the Blackbeard pirates as if daring them to touch him. Marco was too busy watching Whitebeard to notice her.

"Overconfidence… Carelessness… Those are your biggest weaknesses!" Whitebeard said as he gripped Teach's face and fired up his devil fruit powers.

"Stop it!" Teach stuttered. Shadow had no sympathy for him. Thatch hadn't been a close friend like Marco but he'd been a friend and someone she'd looked up to nonetheless. "Old Man, stop it! I'm your son aren't I? Are you really going to kill me?" Whitebeard let loose after that. The dust cloud stopped everyone from seeing but Shadow and the Old Man were standing still when the cloud started to clear and all the pirates stopped cheering.

Shadow heard them screaming about one final blow to kill Teach. Not that she didn't agree with them but this was Whitebeard's battle. She would only interfere if one of Blackbeard's bastards did. Slowly the Old Man stalked towards Teach and started to steam as he turned red. His fist loaded with his devil fruit power Headed towards Teach.

"You monster! You should be dead! Can't you just die already?" Teach asked before taking out a pistol and shooting the Old Man. The Old Man's fist stopped just short of Teach's face. Shadow screamed as Teach shot him again and again trying to make the Old Man move until Teach said the one thing she couldn't stand by. "Kill him you guys!"

"He has a score to settle with you Blackbeard and you alone. Any one of your minions touches him and you'll be missing your crew." Shadow hissed but everyone heard it. The marine's the other pirates all of them. Teach's crew sneered, all but the sharpshooter who looked at her again but none of them moved as Whitebeard stood and Teach filled him with lead.

"Get out of here runt." Whitebeard grunted as she stood beside him when Blackbeard ran out of bullets.

"I've heard nasty rumors about this power of Teach's." Shadow narrowed her eyes. "The same ones you've heard Pops."

"Do it! Turn him into a honeycomb!" Teach yelled. His subordinates attacked as one. There was only so much Shadow could do. She blocked Catarina, Doc Q and Shiliew with her swords and used as much power as she dared to make a hurricane to stop the others but it was no use. The sniper targeted her as she fought until Pops grabbed her and threw her back to Marco. Bleeding and near unconsciousness from the assault Marco could barely keep ahold of her but she screamed with the other pirates when they stopped when they stopped firing.

"I'm out of bullets. Hey someone give me another gun!" Teach said with his men as his back.

"There's no need." Shiliew said. "Whitebeard has lost consciousness. I'm sure he'd fall over if you so much as poke him." Shadow wanted to scream but then she remembered her promise to Ace. Protect what was left of him. His brother.

"It's not you…" Whitebeard spoke letting Shadow know he was still alive after that awful assault.

"You're still alive?" Teach asked from the ground in front of whitebeard where he lay on his back.

"Marco. You can't let Blackbeard near the Old Man's body. Don't let him do anything to him ok?" She said.

"Shadow." Marco said as a warning and a question.

"I have a bad feeling about that despicable man." He gave her a look. "I'm going to make sure Luffy is ok. He's not my captain." She tried to wave the Old Man off. Marco grabbed her before she could disappear.

"Be careful, I don't want to have to bail you out of trouble when I find you after this mess okay?" Shadow just nodded and disappeared into the wind to look for Luffy and listen to the Old Man's last words.

"The man Roger is waiting for… at the very least Teach… is definitely not you. Just like there are those who carry on Roger's will… I'm sure someone will appear to carry on Ace's will someday." Shadow was traveling as fast as she could while still listening to the Old Man as she caught sight of Luffy and Jinbe running. "Even if you extinguish his bloodline there's no way their 'flame' will burn out. It has been passed down since ancient times… And in the future…Someday… Someone will appear the history of all those decades on his back, and challenge this whole world to a fight. Sengoku. You guys in the world government… all fear that immense battle engulfing the whole world… that will eventually come. I don't care myself but as soon as someone finds that great treasure… the entire world will be turned upside down. And someone will find it. That day will definitely come sooner or later." Shadow heard the Old Man take in a deep breath and shout his final words just as she reached Luffy. "One Piece does exist!"

"Old Man…" Jinbe stopped and turned around.

"Jinbe…" Her voice almost broke. "We have to keep moving. For Luffy." He nodded and ran with her even as the ground shook. They kept running.

"Pacifista aim for Straw Hat!" Shadow snarled at the marine and started running for him and the machine's. Then before she even got five meters from Jinbe the Warlord Boa Hancock destroyed both Pacifista. She turned with a wave of thanks to Hancock and they were almost at the docks.

"Jinbe! Shadow! Come onboard!" One of Whitebeard's men yelled.

"Sure!" Jinbe said before Shadow sensed Admiral Aokiji.

"We need another route. Aokiji's here." Shadow said turning tot he side and dragging Jinbe with her but they didn't get far before she swore again and Jinbe watched with her as Admiral Akainu burst out of the ground in front of them.

"I said I wouldn't let them escape. Why don't you just give up on life already, you imbecile? Hand the son of Dragon over to me!" Shadow could hear muttering behind her as the pirates chatted. "Jinbe."

"I can't obey that order." Jinbe said.

"As I see it, he has no reason to since you've tried to kill him multiple times already." Shadow said smirking at the Admiral. "We've already decided to protect Luffy."

"Even if it costs us our lives." Jinbe added.

"Then I will not ask again." Akainu said and raised his hand. Shadow smirked as pirates started stepping in front of her and Jinbe.

"Protect Ace's brother!" "Yeah Ace's family is our family!"

"What do you mean 'family?' I'm fed up with hearing that! You sacrificed Fire Fist Ace and Whitebeard, the one you call your father… You who don't have the brains to do anything but flee." Akainu said.

"What? Eat this!" One of the pirates called as he fired into the Admiral. But the shots hit him and were sucked into his body. "It didn't work at all!"

"Get out of my way you cowards!" Akainu said moving to punch them. But Shadow stepped in front of him first blocking his fist with her wind sword. Just as Ivankov jumped in front of the other pirates.

"How are you going to melt the wind Sakazuki?" Shadow taunted. "Even you aren't hot enough to melt me."

"Shadow! Move now!" Ivankov said as a scissors man put up a barrier. "You helped Straw-boy once and now we will care for his safety as well! Run with Jinbe! Escape! We will hold him off!" Shadow grinned as thanks and disappeared only to reappear next to JInbe almost at the same time.

"I have no time to deal with the likes of you!" Akainu added furious at both the revolutionaries and Shadow. They engaged while Luffy, Jinbe and Shadow started to move towards the ships again. What stopped them was the rumbling.

"That sounds like the Old Man." Shadow said her face draining of it's color beneath the tan skin a and blood.

"We can't turn around Shadow! The Old Man need us to get Luffy-kun to safety! And he wouldn't want you back there either." Jinbe said as they ran.

"Jinbe! Hand over Dragon's son!" Akainu shouted.

"Shit! He's on us already! Get to the sea Jinbe! I'll hold him off from here!" Shadow said and disappeared.

"Shadow!" Jinbe yelled before shaking his head and continuing on towards the ocean. He knew there was no way she could defeat the admiral but she may land a few hits and hold him off long enough for them to get to safe territory. "Once I'm in the ocean we'll be on my field! We can still escape!"

"So how are you going to get past me Admiral?" Shadow asked as she stood both her wind swords out and ready.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled and swiped for her she dodged him and was in front of him again in a second. She blocked one of his punches with her swords but he hit her with his other hand in the side throwing her back and rushing forward himself.

"Jinbe!" She called out a warning as she disappeared and rushed to get in front of Akainu again but Jinbe had already jumped and Akainu was headed right for them. She might have made it if Kizaru hadn't thrown a light kick at her. Her haki warned her just in time to doge it but Akainu had his fist all the way through Jinbe and was touching Luffy. She threw the wind at Akainu sending cuts across his entire body surrounding him in a whirlwind of haki and power as Jinbe fell.

"You will pay for that!" She yelled her words still powering through the storm. Throwing her arm out as she materialized in the air and stayed there she threw Jinbe and Luffy as far as she could and hoped for the best. It didn't take long before her little windstorm was full of fiery rocks and soon it was too heavy for her to keep up any longer. Akainu sent a giant fist of Magma into the air and she heard a shriek realizing the red nosed clown was carrying Jinbe and Luffy. He managed to avoid the admiral but Akainu got another hit on her burning her shoulder and sending her to the ground with him.

"Rose Rondo!" A familiar voice called as Shadow was kneeling on the ground and fighting to get to Luffy as Akainu launched another attack.

"Vista! Marco!" Shadow yelled as the commanders walked towards the admiral and her.

"All the pests have gathered together… Do you all wish to die for Straw Hat's sake?" Akainu asked.

"We've all seen his bottomless tenacity and power." Vista answered.

"He's the man Ace protected and the Old Man acknowledged him." Fossa said.

"It is our duty to send him to the new era!" Iso agreed.

"Every last one of you are fools!" Akainu said. Marco helped Shadow stand as the last of the fog cleared. "Whitebeard Pirates!"

"Akainu. The great 'danger' you see in that boy you're trying to kill right now and the great potential we see in the one we're attempting to rescue… Aren't they the same thing?" Marco asked as his hands flared with blue fire. Shadow just smirked beside them all letting the wind rustle as she prepared for the clash.

"Whether he's alive or dead, it's like he's in Hell anyway. So let's just leave him alive and let him suffer!" Crocodile said. Shadow bristled at that statement but was too busy keeping an eye on Luffy and Jinbe to bother with the former warlord.

"Go protect Luffy. Get out of here Shadow." Marco whispered just loud enough for Shadow to pick up.

"I guess nothing I say will stop you at this point." Akainu said. "I'm telling you to get out of my way! The one you despicable pirates are risking your lives is the son of Dragon the revolutionary, the world's worst criminal! I've had enough of you mocking the justice of the world! Inugami Guren!" With that attack Shadow disappeared and headed for Luffy and Jinbe she saw the submarine and barely heard the words the man with the fuzzy hat was saying.

"And what are your intentions with him?" Shadow said pointing a sword at the man's back. As she looked at him she recognized who it was. Trafalgar Law the 'Surgeon of Death' and one of the eleven supernovas.

"Captain! We're almost in the warships range!" A bear said.

"Do something Bepo!" A large man yelled at the bear.

"I'm choosing to trust you Trafalgar Law. Don't make me regret it." Shadow hissed taking the sword from his back and rushing to the rear of the sub.

"I'll take care of the cannon balls! As soon as you have them on board start moving!" Shadow ordered.

"I don't take orders from anyone!" Law shouted even as the marine's were preparing a combined attack to end the submarine.

"Then take it as a highly advisable suggestion!" Shadow spit out as the sub started to shake with the waves that rocked it. Shadow moved as fast as she could blocking the shot from Kizaru from hitting Luffy and Jinbe.

"Put them on the ship you clown!" Shadow yelled at the man carrying them.

"Alright do what you can!" The clown shouted and threw the men to the ship.

"Catch them Jambarl!" Law ordered. Shadow appeared in a gust of wind kneeling on the ship a second before Bepo and Jean Bart caught Jinbe and Luffy. Law's eyes went wide as she seemed to appear out of nowhere. Shadow groaned and put a hand on the deck to steady herself. "Let's dive!" Law yelled running towards the sub entrance. He grabbed her arm where it wasn't burnt. "Come on!"

"I'll protect you as long as I can from here." Shadow breathed as Law helped her up roughly. Law's eyes widened as he could see Kizaru gearing up for another attack. Shadow launched herself up in the air to defend the ship but words rang through the air.

"That's enough!" A marine had yelled them. Shadow couldn't keep herself up anymore and started falling towards the ship. Law caught her in his arms and watched as he helped her stand back up. A single young marine stood in front of Admiral Akainu. The Admiral was about to demolish him when a sword blocked his way.

"You did well young marine."

"Shanks…" Shadow whispered as Law held her up by slinging her arm over his shoulder.

"You risked your life to create a brief moment of courage. For better or worse that has greatly changed the fate of the world.

"Hurry get them inside!" Law yelled to Bepo and Jean Bart as they carried the injured inside. He started to drag her in when she stopped him at the door.

"You'll want to see this… This great moment in history." Law watched as the woman continued her fight to stay conscious. She was right though. He did want to see this. The Red Haired pirate ship came into view and nobody did a thing.

"I've come to end this war!" Shanks said.

 **A/N- So I started this one awhile ago and I figured if you guys liked it then I'd continue if not then eh. I enjoyed writing so who knows. Anyway it's a slow burn Law/OC story. If you find anything wrong with it please let me know for editing purposes! And as always constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Aftermath

Shadow remembered the first time she visited Shanks' ship. She was still trying to completely master her wind powers and she'd ended up running into his sails. She'd groaned and tried to keep on her way but Shanks had grabbed her by the back of her shirt and hauled her up. She'd barely been a teenager at the time.

 _"_ _How did you fall onto our ship?" Shanks asked as he held her up in front of him._

 _"_ _I don't know." Shadow answered. Marco said she should never let any other pirates know that she had the wind wind fruit._

 _"_ _Looked like she fell outta nowhere boss."Yassopp added._

 _"_ _I don't thinks she's a threat." Lucky Roo had answered._

 _"_ _You have no idea!" Shadow had growled and making her wind sword appear she had tried to cut off Shanks' arm. But he was too fast for her and stilled her with his haki._

 _"_ _Now what's a little girl like you doing with devil fruit powers?" Shanks asked dangerously. Shadow had looked up at him and smirked despite the fact that he was putting pressure on her with his haki. With a laugh Shanks let her drop. "You're impressive little girl!"_

 _"_ _You're not so bad yourself." Shadow had said warily looking Shanks up and down as she reevaluated him._

 _"_ _What are you doing out here though? It could be dangerous for you to be all the way out here alone." Shanks asked as he squatted down to her height. Shadow looked away from him._

 _"_ _I'm just trying to figure out my abilities." Shadow answered._

 _"_ _You're still a kid though. You shouldn't be out here alone." Yasopp said looking at her._

 _"_ _What's your name?" Shanks asked her._

 _"_ _The Old Man calls me Shadow." She seemed to say proudly._

 _"_ _Old Man?" One of the crew members muttered._

 _"_ _So you're part of Whitebeard's crew huh?" Shanks chuckled. "I didn't know he had a kid with him."_

 _"_ _I'm not part of any pirate crew anymore!" Shadow yelled at Shanks._

 _"_ _How about we take you back to them anyway that way they aren't worrying about you." Shanks said as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder._

 _"_ _Why would you do that?" Shadow asked._

 _"_ _Because we can." Shanks answered. His crew grinned around him._

 _"_ _I could just fly back myself." She answered._

 _"_ _Don't you want to get to know other crews?" Shanks asked._

 _"_ _Why would I do that?" She asked._

 _"_ _Because we can protect you until we get you home and I have no desire to start a war with Whitebeard." Shanks answered. Shadow's smirk grew._

 _"_ _What's in it for me?" She asked. Shanks flat out laughed until he realized she was serious._

 _"_ _Well, you're a swordsman right?" Shanks said. Shadow nodded holding out her hand and with a look of concentration a seemingly solid sword appeared in her hand. "I can train you to be better." Shadow looked him over and seeing the sword that hung at his side hesitantly nodded. She'd spent nearly two weeks with the Red Haired pirates. They were almost as fun as Whitebeard's crew and she liked Shanks the best by far but none of them compared to Marco. He'd told her about Luffy and she'd been jealous for a second but knew she wasn't meant for that kind of relationship. She'd told him that she'd been born in Wano and trained as a kenshi like she was a boy but was forced out of Wano at the age of six because she wasn't and joined a pirate crew shortly after._

 _"_ _So why'd you leave them?" Shanks asked. She'd told him a little of what she did for the captain and how she'd been treated which wasn't as bad as it could have been. Her eyes got darker though._

 _"_ _The captain and I had our differences." She explained. "I found the wind wind fruit and left. Then Whitebeard found me." Her eyes got brighter and she shrugged. Shanks didn't push but he knew whatever had happened it had permanently left a scar on the girl._

 _"_ _Well you will always have a home here if you ever get tired of Whitebeard's ship." He said patting her back with a faked grin._

 _"_ _You won't try to make me join your crew?" Shadow asked suspiciously._

 _"_ _Nope." Shanks popped the 'p' and shook his head. The next day the two pirate crews met and Shadow disappeared from deck only to reappear in Whitebeard's lap. Both crews had laughed and Shanks had a short but interesting conversation with the man as Shadow was passed around her 'brothers' and they celebrated her return._

 _End Flashback_

"Captain! I know it's rare to see one of the Yonko but hurry and close the doors!" Bepo said as Law stood there holding Shadow up. Shadow raised a hand and whispered to the wind telling Shanks she was glad to see him. She could hear him whispering to her in reply.

"Can you take this for Luffy?" He whispered before turning to talk to the clown man. Shadow raised her hand and let the wind carry the hat towards the submarine. She could feel that she was close to passing out but she wasn't finished yet.

"Hey, what are you-" Law said as he felt her start to sag against him.

"Captain!" Bepo called as he tried to convince Law to close the door.

"Something's flying towards us." Law said and caught it with his hand as he held Shadow up just by her side as her all dead weight finally settled on his arm.

"This is…"

"Captain! Hurry up!" Bepo said.

"Sure." Law said as he pulled her and the hat inside as Bepo closed and sealed the door. Law handed Bepo the hat and his nodachi picking the girl up and running towards the operation room already assessing her state. She had bruising over her entire body and there was a sword wound and a through and through puncture in her abdomen that were both worrisome as well as burns but Law had a feeling the other two were worse off. He put her down on a spare bed and had John take care of her.

"Alright let's get started." He said when his gloves were on. Bepo had given the hat to Penguin for safe keeping. "This one's chest is pierced, he's on the verge of death. Straw Hat-ya has severe external injuries too, but the worst injuries may be much deeper."

"Do they need anesthesia?" Penguin asked.

"Not necessary. They're both so badly injured that they can't even feel pain. No matter how bad it gets they shouldn't have the energy to complain. This should be a fun operation." He started with Luffy.

"His pulse is starting to stabilize!" Sachi yelled and then the sub shook.

"What now?" Law knew he didn't have time for this. Not if Straw Hat-ya and Jinbe were going to live.

"This is an emergency! The ice is closing in on us!" Jean Bart said over the speakers.

"This is bad! This is really bad!" Bepo yelled as he pulled on his ears. "If this goes on we'll be trapped captain!"

"Then do something about it!" Law said as he continued to work on the boy. The sub dove quickly and then started to stabilize. When Law heard John talking frantically.

"You shouldn't be doing that! You'll tire yourself out!" John wasn't touching her but her hand was on the sub and a black substance had started to coat the ship moving out from her hand slowly. "Ah! You're bleeding again!"

"You want to survive at all?" She asked him as he tried to stop her. "Hang on!" She yelled right before the sub started to run through it's evasive maneuvers.

"What is it now?" Bepo asked from the floor. Law didn't bother to look at her again as he kept working on Straw Hat-ya. "We'll get hit! We're definitely gonna get hit!"

"Hurry! Full speed ahead!" Law ordered. The shaking persisted but when it finally leveled out Shadow collapsed again, the dark coating on his sub disappearing. Law only knew because John was complaining about her not listening and that of course she would pass out again. When Luffy was stable he passed the bandaging onto Zack his head medic and turned his attention to Jinbe. Hours later it seemed Law was finished with both of them. He turned to see John was still keeping an eye on the girl.

"She seems to be having more of a problem with the burns than anything else although her ribs worry me." John said when he saw his captain approaching.

"Has she woken up again?" Law asked as he observed her. She was running a small fever so John had a cool cloth on her head.

"She's been awake but unaware of much and not for any length of time Captain." John had answered as he let Law change her bandages.

"You did well John. She's stable. Though I'm not sure who's in worse shape at this point." Law sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at her again only to find sharp blue eyes staring back at him. "Ah, so you're awake." Law didn't expect a response and he wasn't giving him one. She just watched him work. "You've experienced extensive bruising and you're suffering from blood loss. but you're not dead so you're lucky. I'd like to take a look at your back so John and I are going to roll you to your side." Law explained. She blinked once seeming to understand him.

"The only things on her back were the two through and throughs Captain." Law nodded. Gently the two men managed to prop her up. Law peeked at the bandages, quickly changed them and gently put her back on the bed.

"Luffy…" Her lips moved and he barely heard her as she whispered.

"He is stable. Jinbe as well but both have a long road to recovery." Law told her watching her reaction.

"Bepo would like to surface Captain." Sachi said looking a little wet. Shadow moved her head and started to sit up.

"Very well. You should stay put Miss…" Law's eyes widened when he realized he didn't know who she was.

"Shadow." Her voice was clearer this time as she slouched gripping the edge of the bed hard enough to make her knuckles go white.

"Very well. You really shouldn't move." Law said as he moved towards the sink peeling off his gloves and grabbing a towel to dry his hands with. Shadow smirked.

"You've got company up on deck." Shadow responded. Law just looked at her before turning and heading out towards the door to the sub. He heard a woman demanding answers from his crew.

"Tell me how Luffy is doing right now!"

"Ah Captain!" Bepo greeted him as he opened the door.

"I've done all I can." Law answered her as he recognized her as the Pirate Empress.

"So… He's safe right?" Boa Hancock asked him.

"Surgically speaking, his condition has been stabilized… but he suffered an unbelievable amount of damage. I can't guarantee that he'll survive it." Law said.

"That's to be expected!" Ivankov said as he hung his head over the side of the ship.

"Where'd that voice come from?" Bepo asked. Shadow just rolled her eyes and leaned on the side of the submarine.

"Earlier in Impel Down, Straw-Hat-boy had been injured to the point where he couldn't even stand up!" Ivankov explained. Shadow wasn't surprised and apparently neither was Law.

"Straw hat did his best, putting his life on the line!" One of Ivankov's followers yelled.

"Thanks to him we were able to escape!" Another one yelled.

"We were able to fulfill our lifelong dream of going to the Kamabakka Queendom because of Straw Hat!" Another one yelled. Shadow closed her eyes. These idiots were giving her a headache.

"It's time to go! From Newkama land to Newkama High Temple!" Another one yelled.

"Who are they?" One of the Heart Pirates asked.

"Idiots." Shadow said.

"Prisoners from Impel Down." The Snake Princess said at the same time. "It would seem they are Luffy's allies." Hancock finished giving Shadow a little glare.

"So those marine's had to run the ship, so I'm guessing you didn't know they were there either huh?" Shadow asked as she opened one eye to look at Hancock.

"It would appear that way." Hancock said as Ivankov jumped onto the deck of the Heart Pirate's ship.

"I'm impressed by how hard he fought. And it was all because of his will to save his brother Ace!" Ivankov said.

"So that's why you followed him and protected him for so long?" Shadow asked skeptically but Ivankov ignored her.

"And then in an attempt to protect him, that brother died right before his eyes. There are no gods or buddhas to help him! It's more than enough to shatter a mind or two!" Ivankov's people were yelling something after their Queen's speech but Shadow refused to be ignored anymore.

"And you honestly think Luffy is that weak? He was raised with Ace and he is the captain of the Straw Hat pirates. A notorious pirate crew that has defied the World government time and time again. This may bend him but it will not break him!" Shadow said.

"Still it is tragic. I would take his place if I could!" Hancock said crying to her snake. "I feel so sorry for you Luffy!"

"By the way you," Ivankov said looking at Law. "Are you Straw-Hat-boy's friends?"

"No I don't really have any obligation to save him. If you're concerned about my motives I can come up with a reason." Law answered not sounding very convincing.

"Just be happy he saved him at all. He could have left us there to die but he braved a dangerous war zone and two admirals attacks to get us out of there." Shadow answered. Ivankov nodded.

"Sometimes your heart just moves your body! But who are you again?" He asked looking at Shadow like he was evaluating how dangerous she could be.

"Hey wait! You shouldn't be moving around yet! You've just gone through surgery so you shouldn't push yourself!" One of the Heart Pirate's cries caught their attention.

"Shadow is a Whitebeard pirate, she can be trusted." Jinbe said as he stumbled out.

"I don't belong to any crew Jinbe. You know that." Shadow's words were almost gentle.

"Her loyalty to Ace-san and through him Luffy-kun shouldn't be questioned." Jinbe continued.

"Your wounds will reopen if you aren't careful!" Another pirate said.

"Jinbe…" Ivankob said looking at the fishman.

"You're Trafalgar Law… from the North Blue, aren't you?" Jinbe asked looking athlete surgeon. Law nodded.

"Are you alright, moving around in that condition?" Ivankov asked. Jinbe ignored him.

"Thank you… you saved my life…"

"Sleep. Or you'll die." Law answered.

"My heart won't calm down. It's hopeless. The losses I've suffered this time are far too great. But my suffering can't possibly be compared to what Luffy-kun is going through.. Passing out must have been some sort of defensive instinct! Even if his life has been spared, I'm much more concerned about what will happen when he wakes up." The entire deck was silent as they realized how correct Jinbe was.

"Beast over there. Do you have a Snail Phone?" Hancock finally asked. Shadow couldn't say anything. Jinbe's speech had her thinking about her own losses. Old Man. Ace. She wasn't even sure how many of the Whitebeard crew had made it. Let alone the other pirate crews she was friends with. Shadow let herself sink into her mind and ignore everyone around her just for a little. She had been selfish during Whitebeard's last moments. She hadn't even been part of the crew! But maybe she had been in her own special way. Marco was still out there and maybe she could join him in seeing the world. Protecting whoever was left. Protecting him.

"Well it's time for us to go!" Ivankov's words pulled Shadow out of her thoughts. Not bothering to say goodbye she slipped inside the submarine. She went back to her bed in the infirmary. Shadow laid down and closed her eyes. There was a general bustle about as pirates ran around the boat but not many were in the infirmary so when Jinbe came in it wasn't hard to miss his footsteps or the way the air moved around him.

"I've been asked to keep an eye on Luffy-kun." Jinbe said as he stood near her. Shadow stayed quiet. "Would I assume correctly that you would help me Shadow-san?" Jinbe asked.

"Jinbe. Please just Shadow. You've known me for too long to be calling me anything else." Jinbe chuckled but nodded when her eyes found his. "I'm not sure he'll want my help."

"I may need your help. You were close with Ace and Luffy-kun may appreciate that."

"And he may not." Shadow answered closing her eyes. "We'll see what happens." She finished.

"Captain told me to explain to you what's going to happen." One of the pirates came in and said.

"Go ahead." Jinbe motioned when Shadow didn't say anything.

"We are following the Kuja pirates to Amazon Lily to allow Straw Hat to heal."

"What's your name Heart Pirate?" Shadow asked sitting up.

"Quincy ma'am." He said.

"Very well. Thank your Captain for his thoughtfulness. You may go." Shadow said. Quincy ran out leaving Jinbe and Shadow alone in the infirmary. Neither said anything for awhile.

"You already knew." Jinbe finally broke the silence.

"Of course. I made sure to listen to everything that goes on. Not to mention Amazon Lily is a good tactical choice." Jinbe nodded and the two sat in silence as they felt the submarine change direction towards Amazon Lily. Shadow closed her eyes and listened to the crews of both ships go about their routine. "It will take us approximately three days to get there. What do you plan on doing Jinbe?"

"Staying with you of course. Luffy-kun is not the only one who needs time to grieve."

"The Old Man wasn't my captain and Ace wasn't part of my crew." Shadow said coldly.

"Shadow." Jinbe said quietly. Shadow covered her face with her hands and sniffled. Jinbe patted her knee and she broke. She moved to the floor and cried quietly with her head leaning against Jinbe's knee. Together they grieved.

 **A/N- Not a lot of action yet but there's more to come! I really appreciate the** **reviews and the fact that you guys are interested in more than just the romance the the character I'm building and her past! I know this chapter is a lot shorter but I figured it was a bit more manageable! Lots of love!**


	3. The Start

**Chapter 3**

"How are you feeling?" Law asked as he checked the reflexes on her right leg. It kicked out and he was satisfied so he moved to the other side.

"I'm fine. What about Luffy?" She asked. It was the second day of traveling towards Amazon Lily and this was her first checkup according to Law.

"Straw Hat-ya is stable but he has not shown any signs of waking up. Jinbe-ya is also healing though I imagine you've talked to him quite a bit." Law said as he stood up. "I need to check your bandages please." Shadow nodded and allowed him to change the bandages on her torso.

"You are aware men are not allowed on Amazon Lily are you not?" Shadow asked.

"Yet somehow Straw Hat-ya managed to not only stay on the island but find favor with their Queen." Law answered as he worked.

"You are not Luffy." Shadow answered. Law scoffed.

"No, I'm not." He continued to work. "Do you know what Straw Hat-ya did on Sabaody the first time I met him?"

"I'm sure he caused trouble."

"He punched a celestial dragon." Law answered. Shadow chuckled but didn't say anything. "You're not even going to ask why?"

"I can't say I'm surprised. It's something that idiot would do." Shadow sighed as Law finished the bandages.

"You know Straw Hat-ya well then?" Law asked.

"Only through the stories Ace told me and what I've heard about him and his infamous crew." Shadow looked up at the pirate doctor. "He goes looking for trouble and will do anything to protect his friends even if it puts him in danger. And I know the celestial dragons." Blue eyes met gray and they stared at each other daring the other to pull back.

"Then are you part of Whitebeard's crew?" He asked. Shadow flinched at the name.

"I choose not to be on any crew." Shadow answered before lying back down signaling the end of the discussion.

"Interesting. I will leave you to your rest Miss Shadow-ya." Law answered and left the infirmary. Jinbe was on his way in and Law almost ran into him.

"Captain Law." Jinbe acknowledged.

"Jinbe. Miss Shadow-ya is resting however your bandages also need changing and I would like to check on our wound."

"You mean Shadow is asleep?" Jinbe asked sounding skeptical. Law nodded. Jinbe just shrugged. "I assume you would like to do this out here?"

"I would prefer my infirmary but Miss Shadow-ya is resting so if you'll follow me." Law answered and lead Jinbe to his quarters where he always had an extra stash of bandages and medicine. Law sat Jinbe down on a chair and pulled out his kit before getting to work changing Jinbe's bandages.

"How is Luffy-kun doing?"

"He's stable for now but it's up to him to wake up." Law answered.

"And Shadow?" Jinbe continued watching the doctor.

"Miss Shadow-ya is healing quickly, as are you." Jinbe sighed and closed his eyes allowing Law to continue working. "How do you know so much about Miss Shadow-ya, Jinbe-ya?"

"Hmmm?"

"I saw her fight with you during the war but you seem to trust her beyond that, which leads me to believe you've had previous dealings with her." Law continued.

"I've known Shadow a very long time. Why are you asking?" Jinbe looked at Law again observing him.

"She fights with Whitebeard but she says she doesn't belong to his crew and when I found her wanted poster it was indeed associated with several other pirate crews."

"Ah." Jinbe cut him off. "That is something that is not my story to tell even if I did know all of it. Why are you asking Trafalgar Law?"

"She's my patient."

"As are Luffy and I." Jinbe said with a smirk. Law just narrowed his eyes at him, a barely visible blush on his cheeks.

"I know where your loyalties lie." Jinbe nodded along but the knowing smirk never left.

"Her loyalty is to her friends." Jinbe said. Law nodded and kept silent sensing that JInbe wasn't quite finished yet. "She will die for those she cares about in a heart beat and she is fiercely protective of them. You have nothing to worry about from her for now Captain Law."

"You should get some sleep." Law finally acknowledged. Jinbe smiled at the man, nodded and left him to his thoughts as he headed back to the infirmary. As he settled in on his bed Shadow spoke up.

"You made me sound like a self sacrificing idiot." Jinbe smiled at her words.

"I knew you wouldn't be asleep."

"Jinbe." Shadow said. Jinbe didn't have to see her to know she was asking him why he'd said what he did.

"He saved us. He deserved answers." Jinbe said. He was tired enough that even though he didn't feel like sleeping he needed to. When Shadow didn't say anything else Jinbe allowed his eyes to shut and let his body rest.

Shadow listened to the crew members talk around the ship. The captain was up on deck probably reading as he was laying down but it was hard to make out without an active wind. As things were she had to make sure Ace's brother was alright and then she had to find Marco and the others and help them bury the Old Man and Ace.

"I made a promise to Jinbe but even before that I made a promise to your brother." Shadow whispered to herself and Luffy. She moved next to the boy with the wind and stared down at him. Law had left his sword next to his bed but what caught Shadow's attention was all the equipment he was hooked up to. "I failed that promise when I couldn't protect you during the war or the prison when you needed me most. When your brother needed me most. But you did well taking care of yourself and finding allies."

Shadow smiled and walked out of the room. Making a quick search using her devil fruit she found Jinbe and knew he was asleep based on his breathing pattern although it was a little irregular and would hitch every once in awhile but he was injured. Instead Shadow found her way to the main deck where the Captain and some of his crew sat.

"Miss Shadow I see you're awake." Law said. The rest of the men on the deck with the exception of Bepo who he was leaning on were watching Hancock's crew.

"I am indeed." Shadow stood beside him observing the women on the other crew.

"Are you experiencing discomfort from your wounds?" Law asked.

"No."

"Then did you come to seek me out, or are you here for the fresh air?" Law asked. Shadow didn't answer right away. Instead she settled herself down on the wall beside Bepo.

"Your sub is rather oppressive when it's under the water." Shadow answered.

"Especially to someone with your devil fruit powers?" Law asked finally taking a side glance at her. Shadow smirked but nodded. They sat for a while until Law thought Shadow was asleep. "Sachi, go get a blanket from the infirmary." Law ordered quietly.

"Yes Captain." Sachi returned and handed Law the blanket before Law dismissed him with a nod. Law sighed but unfolded the blanket and put it over Shadow's legs before checking the bandages on her hand. When he looked up, all he could see was blue. It felt like he was staring into the ocean.

"Do you have a den den mushi that I could use?" Shadow asked snapping Law back to the present.

"There is one in my quarters you may use Miss Shadow-ya." Law answered glad that he was always in control.

"Thank you Captain." Shadow said moving to get up. Law stood up and put his hand down to help her up. Shadow sighed but grabbed his hand and let him pull her up gently. Law was just glad his men were preoccupied with the Kuja to notice that he treated her different than other women. He let go when she was stable and lead her to his quarters.

"I would like to stay in the room while you make your call." Law said.

"That's fine as long as you are aware that if you repeat any of this to anyone I reserve the right to kill you." Shadow answered as she dialed on the snail. Law nodded and both waited while the den den mushi rang. Finally when it picked up Shadow didn't say anything and the person on the other end didn't either. The snail just looked at them eyes half lidded and bored.

"That you windbag oy?" Law just listened trying to figure out who it was.

"Yeah, it's me birdbrain." Shadow sighed.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Shadow snapped. The den den mushi winced and then looked apologetic.

"Stupid question oy."

"Skip it Marco. I'm with Trafalgar Law right now. Where are you?" She asked. Law nodded his suspicions confirmed.

"You lose your vivre card?" Marco asked.

"No but it's in bad shape. I didn't want to ask in case someone was listening in but I need to know. How many made it?"

"We aren't really sure yet. We're still collecting crew and allies. Shadow, can you follow it?" Marco asked referring to the vivre card.

"Yes, but I have to make sure Luffy's ok first and I'm not sure how long that will take but as soon as I'm done with things here, I'll be there to help." Shadow sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Shadow-" Marco started but Shadow cut him off.

"Don't do this right now please."

"Alright windbag. Don't make me come find you oy." Marco's voice turned a little playful.

"You couldn't find me if you wanted to birdbrain!" Shadow grinned and hung up letting the den den mushi fall asleep.

ONE PIECE ONE PIECE ONE PIECE

"I see she's ok." Jozu said with a grunt. Marco just looked at him.

"Who are we still missing oy?" Marco asked. Jozu looked over the paperwork.

"Some of Oars Junior's crew is accounted for but not all of them. And of course we're missing a few other allies. Izo is trying to find out who's where and if they need any assistance."

"Even if they did we aren't in any shape to help them oy." Marco sighed. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Are we near the island?" Marco asked. Jozu nodded.

"Shadow will have to move quickly if she wants to be here." He said. Marco flinched.

"I didn't tell her what our plans are to bury Ace and Whitebeard. Damnit oy!" Marco slammed his hand on the table.

"See if you can get her back on the den den mushi. It will be ok Marco."

"Jozu, I still remember when we first pulled her aboard." Marco sighed. Jozu grunted.

"Wasn't Gotha with us then?" Jozu asked as Marco nodded thinking back to when he and the passed second division commander found her on their deck.

 _"_ _A kid oy?" Marco said looking at the little girl hiding in one of the rope coils on the deck of the Moby Dick._

 _"_ _What are you gonna do about it?" Gotha asked Marco._

 _"_ _Gotha." Marco grunted. He kneeled down next to the head of hair and bundle of clothes. He turned the kid over just to make sure the kid was breathing. "Well she's alive oy." Marco sighed._

 _"_ _Kid can't be more than five! What the hell is she doing out here?" Gotha asked._

 _"_ _Come on oy, we'll take her to Pops to see what he wants us to do." Marco said picking her up gently._

 _"_ _Ack! You do it. I still have work to do." Gotha said throwing a wave over his shoulder at the first division commander. Marco shrugged and made his way over to where Pops was sitting in the middle of the deck looking over some papers and drinking sake._

 _"_ _What's happened son?" Whitebeard asked putting down his paperwork as Marco approached him._

 _"_ _I found her on deck sleeping in some rope, hiding. Not sure how she got on board though. What do you want me to do oy?" Marco asked as he tilted her in his arms for Whitebeard to see._

 _"_ _Gurararara! Take her to the nurses and have them take care of her! Keep an eye on her until she wakes up." Pops grinned down at the little girl in Marco's arms._

 _"_ _Pops?" Marco asked looking down at the same girl wondering what Pops saw that he didn't._

 _"_ _She's hurting enough to climb onto an unknown or dangerous ship just to escape son." Pops answered the twinkle in his eyes disappearing as Marco inspected the girl again. He finally found what Whitebeard had seen on her wrists. Layered scars that looked like they were healing but had obviously been irritated recently._

 _"_ _You don't think she's dangerous Pops?" Marco asked. Whitebeard smiled at his son. "Right she's only a kid oy." Marco sighed and made his way towards the infirmary._

 _"_ _Commander?" Nurse Akki asked._

 _"_ _Pops wants us to take care of her oy." He let Akki lead him to an open bed and lay her down before nurse Marita came over to help her._

 _"_ _We have her Commander." Marita said as they started to get rid of the bloody rags to see what needed treatment._

 _"_ _I'm just here to make sure she isn't dangerous to you girls." Marco answered. Marita and Akki laughed._

 _"_ _She's just a little girl! We couldn't be nurses on a pirate ship if we couldn't handle a six year old girl." Akki said smiling at Marco. Marco nodded but stayed where he was and watched them make sure she was ok._

 _"_ _Malnourishment and dehydration." Marita said. Akki nodded. They peeled more layers off to find an open wound on her shoulder._

 _"_ _Shit. we're going to have to clean that out and stitch it." Akki said as Marita nodded this time. "Commander, where did you say you picked this one up from?"_

 _"_ _I didn't oy. We found her out on deck passed out."_

 _"_ _I'll start an IV if you can get the shoulder." Marita said moving away to find a needle and a saline bag. As Akki poked around the wound sterilizing it Marco wasn't paying attention. The girl couldn't move but he felt something stir._

 _"_ _Are you sure she's out cold oy?" He asked as he watched the girl closer. Akki laughed again._

 _"_ _This poor little thing has bruises everywhere and she's probably hasn't been fed or given water in days. There's no way she's awake." Akki threaded the needle and started stitching up the gash on her shoulder._

 _"_ _Akki!" Marco shouted as the girl moved in a flurry grabbing Akki's hand on her shoulder and forcing the nurse down while pulling herself up. Marco grabbed her and yanked her away from the nurse as the little girl struggled in his grip._

 _"_ _What the hell?" Marita asked running back as she heard the commotion. Akki was on the floor eyes wide open and the two watched the girl struggle against Marco's hold._

 _"_ _Hey we aren't going to hurt you oy!" Marco said until she bit him and he hissed in pain. His flames burned healing the wound anyway but the girl didn't stop kicking him until he held her tight to his chest both her arms against her body. That's when she stopped and went limp._

 _"_ _Marco! What did you do to her?" Marita asked starting to move forward but Marco shook his head._

 _"_ _Please just let me go. I promise I'll leave! I'm sorry I was trespassing but I just needed somewhere to sleep for a bit. I don't have any money but I can do chores if that's what you want." She said not looking at any of them. Marco felt his heartstrings being pulled._

 _"_ _Hey kid, you have nothing to fear from us oy. We just want to make sure you're ok." Marco felt her stiffen at his words but she didn't move. "How about you let our nurses stitch up that nasty scratch on your back and you tell me as much as you want to about what happened to you. OK oy?"_

 _"_ _Why?" She asked craning her neck up to look at his face. Marco saw the expressionless face with a bit of hope in her eyes._

 _"_ _Because I can't let a little kid like you go untreated like you are." Marco answered. He felt her go limp again her head down as she seemed to resign herself to her fate._

 _"_ _Fine." She answered and Marco laid her back down on the bed to Akki could finish the stitches._

 _"_ _Hi there little one, I'm going to give you an IV. Is that ok?" Marita asked. The little girl snorted but held out her arm. Marita didn't say anything but looked to Marco who could also see the needle marks on her arm._

 _"_ _What's your name oy?" Marco asked. The girl paused not flinching or making a sound as Akki continued to stitch her up._

 _"_ _Don't have one." She answered. Marco raised an eyebrow, not that she could see it._

 _"_ _Come on, everyone has a name. My name's Marco." He said waiting for a minute to see if she would introduce herself. "Alright you want to tell me where you're from oy?"_

 _"_ _Don't know." The girl answered. Marco ran a hadn't through his hair in annoyance but didn't let any of it out. If he was going to get anywhere with this girl then he knew he had to be careful._

 _"_ _Where were you before you came here then oy?" Now that question made her flinch though she tried to cover it with a coughing fit._

 _"_ _Look I don't remember anything except waking up on this ship ok?" She finally said as her entire body was tense. Marco knew she was lying but audibly sighed and got up._

 _"_ _Alright kid. We'll take care of you until we find your parents oy." Marco stayed for a second to see if she'd say anything but when she didn't he walked to the door of the infirmary. Opening it he called out to Thatch the fourth division commander who happened to be passing by._

 _"_ _What's up Marco?" Thatch asked._

 _"_ _I need you to keep an eye on the girl in here until I get back. Just make sure she doesn't try anything with the nurses ok?" Thatch nodded his eyes wide and bright until Marco caught his arm and Thatch looked at him curious. "She's a kid so watch your language oy." Thatch laughed but pushed Marco out and shut the door behind him. Marco went to find Pops._

 _"_ _How's the brat Marco?" Pops asked as he got closer to the chair._

 _"_ _She woke up." Pops laughed and Marco shook his head._

 _"_ _She's got a strong will that one!"_

 _"_ _Says she doesn't remember anything but I know she's lying oy." Marco said and Pops nodded._

 _"_ _She's a scared child son." Pops sighed. "When the nurses have managed to stitch her up bring her to me."_

 _"_ _Yes Pops." Marco said and started back towards the infirmary. Suddenly there was a scream and Marco started to sprint. When he got there he flung the door open only to find the girl in front of Akki and Thatch on the floor with a bleeding arm and a stunned face._

 _"_ _What the hell oy!" Marco just stopped at the door not sure what to do. Marita was staring at the girl with wide eyes fearful and that's when Marco stepped in. "Look kid you can't just go attacking people without-"_

 _"_ _She was protecting me, I think." Akki said cutting off the commander._

 _"_ _I just didn't like him." The girl snapped walking towards Thatch and Marco. Marco stepped in front of Thatch though at first the wound looked bad it wasn't anything serious and Thatch was more stunned than hurt._

 _"_ _I can't just let you hurt him again." Marco said looking around for the weapon she used to cut Thatch. The girl looked at him before staring back at the nurses._

 _"_ _Thank you for everything." She said. "For what it's worth I never lied to you." And then she disappeared._

 _"_ _Shit!" Thatch said as Marco's eyes got wide. "Marco! Where the hell did the brat go?"_

 _"_ _I'm not really sure." Marco answered and then stared at the nurses who were looking at each other and nodding. "What is it?"_

 _"_ _We noticed that she grabbed something in her shorts pocket before we stitched her up." Akki said._

 _"_ _You think she's a logia?" Marco asked with surprise._

 _"_ _Not only that but she's not five." Marita added._

 _"_ _She's probably about nine." Akki finished. Marco stared at the two. Thatch just started laughing._

 _"_ _What do you find so funny oy?" Marco half heartedly snapped._

 _"_ _Go find her Marco. I made a pass at Akki." Thatch chuckled._

 _"_ _Go on! We haven't finished treating her." Marita ordered Marco pointing at the door. Suddenly they heard Whitebeard laugh. Marco rushed out the door only to find Vista with the girl in hand. She was passed out again and Vista had her in front of Whitebeard._

 _"_ _Marco! Looks like you're missing something son." Whitebeard called to his first division commander._

 _"_ _Sorry Pops. She escaped the nurses and Thatch. Managed to cut him and it looks like she has devil fruit powers." Marco updated him._

 _"_ _She does. She disappeared from me once but as soon as I got ahold of her with haki she passed out." Vista said. Whitebeard laughed again._

 _"_ _She's yours until she gets better Marco." Whitebeard grinned. Marco sighed but took the girl from Vista._

 _"_ _Alright Pops." He answered._

 _"_ _Have Thatch take over whatever duties you can't get to in the mean time." Whitebeard ordered and Marco smirked before carrying the girl back to the nurses._

 _"_ _Akki! Did you get that idiot taken care of?" Marco said as he walked through the doors again._

 _"_ _I see you brought our little trouble maker back." Marita answered and gestured to the same bed. "We'll start with fluids and a vitamin drip. Akki, while she's out please?"_

 _"_ _On it already Marita." Akki answered as she started stitching where the girl had torn her shoulder back open._

 _"_ _Thatch since you're part of this mess Pops says you're taking my extra paperwork until the kid gets better." Marco said grinning. Thatch moaned but couldn't respond as Marita was already pushing him out the door. The nurses did their jobs and cleaned her up only pushing Marco out until they managed to get the dingy rags off her and make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere else. Marco worked on some of his paperwork while he sat and watched over her sleeping. He pondered how such a small girl could really be nine years old but the Doc, who had come in later to check on his new patient, had informed him that she had severe malnutrition probably from several years and had already been violated in a way no nine year old should ever even know about. Marco's heart when out to the girl and in a way her reaction made more sense. She woke up several hours after her second trip to the infirmary._

 _"_ _Ah!" Her yell startled Marco. He knew she was close to waking but hadn't realized she'd been that close._

 _"_ _Easy there kid!" Marco said not touching her. Her eyes were already on him before they made their way quickly around the infirmary for any more signs of life and then deeming him the only threat settled on him. "I'm just here to make sure you're ok, oy." She didn't respond just kept sizing him up and was ready to move at a moments notice. "You sure you don't remember your name?"_

 _"_ _They called me bitch." She answered without hesitation or emotion. Marco's eyes widened but he wiped his face blank except for a lazy smile._

 _"_ _Well I'm not calling you that oy." He said. "You want something to eat?" He asked already knowing she wouldn't answer any questions about herself._

 _"_ _I'm not hungry." She answered before her stomach growled and she bent over holding it._

 _"_ _I'm having Haruta bring you something. I hope you like tomato soup." He grinned at her._

 _"_ _What's in it for you?" She asked cocking her head at him._

 _"_ _What?" He asked her still smiling lazily at her._

 _"_ _Feeding me. Fixing me." She asked. She was entirely too cautious and aware of the world for a nine year old._

 _"_ _You know we can't just turn away a kid in need of help oy." He answered her keeping an eye on her still so she didn't just disappear._

 _"_ _Nobody just takes care of one another without wanting something in return. Now what do you really want?"_

 _"_ _Kid, you've obviously been through some serious shit but I swear we just want to make sure you're not dying." Marco answered finally putting a hand to his face as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. His haki acted up and he managed to shut the door in Haruta's face to stop her from escaping. When he was sure she was somewhere in the infirmary he let Haruta in._

 _"_ _What's wrong commander?" His second in command of the division asked._

 _"_ _Kid needs our help but doesn't trust us oy." Marco sighed as Haruta put the tray down on the cabinet next to the previously occupied bed._

 _"_ _And why should I?" The girl answered from behind a curtain. Haruta who was extraordinarily fast was over and almost had her but she was gone before he got there._

 _"_ _I almost had her!" Haruta grinned. "She's so fast!"_

 _"_ _Not a game Haruta. Don't hurt her oy." Marco said. Haruta chased the girl around while Marco helped for nearly fifteen minutes._

 _"_ _It's like trying to catch your shadow." Haruta moaned._

 _"_ _Why haven't you just given up and let me go or tried to kill me?" The girl who's shadow they had been chasing was now standing in front of both of them looking at them like she was ready to flea which probably wasn't far from the truth._

 _"_ _Why does she think we would want to kill her?" Haruta asked._

 _"_ _The world is a cruel place for a nine year old to live in on her own oy." Marco said as he slowly approached her. She didn't move but she did tense as he got closer. "If we wanted you dead all we would have had to do was drop you in the ocean. You were passed out and in no shape to do anything about it. But we took you in not knowing anything about you now I'm asking you to repay that trust with a little trust." Marco knelt in front of her. She cringed but looked him right in the eyes._

 _"_ _How?" Her face just said that she was waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Marco to yell and scream and hit her or kick her off the ship or god forbid take advantage of her._

 _"_ _Let us take care of you oy." Marco said putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched but slowly nodded._

 **A/N- I swear I haven't abandoned you guys or this story!**


End file.
